To Move Forward Again
by Eternaly Beloved
Summary: One might say that to fall in love is beautiful, but what about being forced to fall out of love? Is it possible to move forward and love again when heartbreak still lingers? Pairings: LeonXSora, with hints of AkuRoku.
1. Little Bunny

Swirling, twirling lights and people of the party seemed to fascinate Axel, as he stepped through the mansion's door alongside his lover and future husband, Sora. He didn't know who this Riku guy was, but if Sora went, Axel had to go, just so he could be with the love of his life, because he was such a devoted fiancé. Apparently, Riku was Sora's longtime childhood friend and even though Axel was so devoted, Sora had to beg him to be able to go, since Axel wasn't sure what kind of trouble his cute, little bunny might get into. So the exception was that Sora could go as long as Axel was there with him, but one look at the giant mansion made him regret his decision.

This mansion was HUGE, with elegant decorations hanging around everywhere and a lot of people swaying to the music that a DJ was playing, talking, drinking, or making out and he didn't even want to know what more than one person could be doing in the bathroom or why their were erotic moans coming from the closets. Axel didn't want his innocent bunny to be hanging around people like this in an out-of-control party, but he allowed Sora to come so he was glad that he didn't let him go alone.

As soon as they reached the parlor where the bar was serving drinks, Sora was off to greet a crowd of people that he knew leaving Axel to sit on the couch and watch some people play pool. Sora was then greeted with smiles, "Hi"s, and hugs from his other childhood friend, Kairi, and his cousin, Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud! Hi, Kairi," Sora shouted over the loud music, enthusiastically, "How have you two been?"

"Great," Cloud answered, seeming a little out of place at the party, "I still can't believe that Sephiroth would actually let Riku do something like this…" then he added with a faint blush on his cheeks, "and invite me to it."

Out of everyone in his family, Cloud was always the responsible one who never would show feelings of like or dislike towards anyone. At least, that was what Sora thought, until Cloud had met Riku's brother, Sephiroth, when Sora had asked him for a ride to this mansion. From then on, it was like a one-sided love, which Sora felt sorry for his cousin. Until he stumbled upon Sephiroth's secret shrine of Cloud that had made Sora realize that it was a game that they were both playing………. And somewhat scarred him for life…….

"Yeah, this party is awesome, but it's a little much," agreed Sora, pretending that he had never heard that last part and was trying to get those disturbing images of the shrine out of his head.

Kairi then squealed, "So, I heard you got hitched, Sora. Let me see the ring!"

He held out his hand to show off his shiny, new, pretty, gold band that was wrapped around his slim finger.

"Well, I guess it's what they say, 'always the bridesmaid, never the bride,'" she sighed, with a fake disappointed face, but she truly was happy for him. She and Sora had once tried to date in high school, but that was before Sora realized he had no interest in kissing girls. It never would have worked out anyway, since they really weren't compatible, so they stayed together as close friends and she had moved on, falling deeply in love with somebody else.

"Who said you were going to be the bridesmaid?" asked jokingly by a blond haired, blue-eyed, Sora look-alike, who had come up behind her.

Kairi answered in the same playful tone, "What, Roxas? You think you can fit into a cute, chiffon dress? If you can, go right ahead, it would save me a lot of time, money, and trouble."

"Nah, I have much bigger plans in mind," said Roxas, with a sly grin on his face that seemed to send shivers down Sora's spine for no apparent reason, "So, big brother, that means you're unavailable. Unable to date and no longer called a bachelor. Completely committed to only one person and one alone. How do you feel about all that?"

"Roxas don't try and make Sora have second thoughts about this," Cloud reprimanded, but, unfortunately for him, poor Cloud was never heard.

Sora felt a little weird being asked that question in the tone that Roxas' voice took on, feeling as if he really was plotting something, but brushed it off and glanced at his fiancé, who was sitting with a bored look on his face. Now smiling and still looking at his handsome Axel, Sora felt confident enough to say just one word of his bliss: "Happy."

Axel then looked away from the game of pool to meet Sora's gaze and smile back. He got up to walk over to Sora and wrapped his arms around his little bunny's waist, finally joining the group and the party.

"Hey, Sora, whatcha talking about," Axel asked in a whisper-ish voice to Sora, already knowing and overhearing what the topic was.

"Nothing," answered Sora, who was now blushing like crazy.

"So you're the little devil who stole our sweet, innocent Sora," Kairi stated, who grabbed onto Sora's arm, as if she were pretending to steal him back, "It figures Sora would go for the good-looking type, but if he chose you, you must be a pretty decent guy. I approve."

Roxas just scoffed and walked away, like he was mad about something that no one knew about.

"What's up with him," Axel asked, looking at the person who could be Sora's clone.

"I don't know. He's been like that for days, but I thought bringing him here would cheer him up…," said Cloud with a worried look on his face, trailing off, but then snapped back and blushing as if he remembered something important, "Ah! I'm going to try and look for Sephiroth in this madhouse. Wish me luck!"

With that he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Oh, Crap! Look at the time!" Kairi literally screamed, "I have to go home and pretend I was never here. Remember: you never saw me."

She then ran, avoiding the many people in the mansion, in a rush to get home to her strict parents before her 9:30 curfew was up. That meant the group had now dispersed and Axel and Sora were now alone in a crowded room again.

"Do you want something to drink, Sora?" Axel asked, being the gentleman that he was (yeah, right) and trying to get his mind off of the weird people who Sora called his friends.

"Yeah, that would be great. It's kinda warm in here," replied Sora, sticking his tongue out and fanning himself like a little kid would do on a hot summer's day. He was then distracted and began to wander away from the parlor where Axel was at the bar, waiting for service. Sora found himself outside in the backyard, if you could really call it that. It was more like a deck with colorful light trails all around it and another, outside bar. There was a spa built into the deck and a buffet with people and tables set up all around it. Past all that was the beautiful garden, which was also lit up by decorative lights in the cherry blossom trees that lined the pathways through the garden and on one of those pathways was someone who Sora never expected to see here.

Leon was staring up at and admiring the blossoming trees when all of a sudden he heard "LEON!!!!!!!" and he was pounced by a lovable, small bundle of energy. He was now staring up at and admiring the ocean….. Oh wait, those are just Sora's beautiful, blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sora questioned, smiling his genuine, trademark smile.

"Well, I was looking at the garden. That is until you knocked me down…"

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just that you normally don't go to these kinds of things, so I was just surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, Sephiroth invited me, so I decided: 'Why not. What harm could be done by going', but I didn't expect that I would almost get a concussion. Would you mind getting off of me, please? You're not exactly light."

"Whoops," Sora said, blushing, standing up and helping Leon up, too, "Well, anyway, how's life?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was just about to go back to where Sora was with two wine glasses in his hands, when he realized that his little bunny was gone. 'What the..? Where did he go now?' he thought, while looking around the parlor and worrying that his Sora might be in the bathroom or stuck in a closet. Just then, the Sora clone, who had been waiting in the corner for the perfect moment to pounce like a lion watching his prey, had come forward to talk to Axel.

"What's wrong, Axey?" he asked with an almost child-like voice, "Did my big brother, Sora, leave you."

"Yeah, I guess… Did you see where he went?" he answered, feeling uncomfortable with being around someone who could pass off as Sora's twin.

"No, I didn't," lied Roxas, cutely, "Gee, I hope he isn't in one of the closets with somebody else."

He then took the drink from Axel's hand and began to sip it seductively while looking at the red-headed man with puppy dog eyes.

"Why not sit down with me and get to know each other. I mean, I would like to know who my brother is really marrying."

He took Axel's hand and led them back to the couch that Axel had originally been sitting on.

"So, how did you two meet?"

Since Axel always loved retelling the story of how he and his little bunny met, he had taken the bait.

"Well, you see," he started, "it was about three years ago when….."

About halfway through the story and now somewhat accustomed with being around the Sora clone, Axel realized his wine glass was empty.

"Would you like another drink?" Roxas asked, already taking the glass out of his hand.

"Ah, yes please," he said, not noticing that Roxas' glass was still pretty full.

When he returned with more red wine, he urged Axel to go on with the story: "So, what was that about Sora being dressed up as a playboy bunny."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's your girlfriend, Leon?" Sora asked, "I haven't seen her for a while. Did you come with her? Is she here?"

"No. Actually we broke up a few months ago," Leon replied, trying to keep this subject short in their conversation.

"Awwww, I'm sorry. She was really nice and I really liked her, too. What happened?" He kept questioning.

"Ummmmm," Leon answered, thinking of how to phrase it, "Nothing really happened. It just wasn't working out," then adding in his thoughts, 'because even when I was with her, the one who I truly wanted to be with was you.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After four stories and five or six or even seven (maybe more, idk. How long does it take for someone to get drunk off of wine?) drinks, Axel was starting to feel the effects of the red wine. His vision became blurry, he began to slur in his speech, and everything seemed to be so silly. Roxas looked more and more like Sora, until Axel's blurry thoughts believed that he was talking to his little bunny.

Roxas watching how Axel is gradually getting more dizzy he smirked at this. Setting his glass down he stands looking around then turning his gaze at Axel he says "Hey are you doing fine Axel?". Snapping out of his gaze Axel looks up to where Roxas is but to him is Sora his 'little bunny' and tells him "Oh.. I-I'm fine S-Sora.. Just a l-little dizzy *hicup*." Roxas smirk became bigger stretching his hand towards Axel's hand and taking into his own. He pulls Axel forward and whispers into his hear "Come with me Axey I'll find you a place to rest with me."

Axel's breath hitched at this comment he hugged Roxas and nuzzled his blond silky hair and with a nod Roxas was leading him towards the hall. His eyes rooming around the crowds of people he spotted Cloud. Making sure that Cloud saw him and smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud was having small talk with some of his friends and also keeping an eye on Roxas and Axel. Turning towards one of his friends he missed the scene where Roxas was leading Axel towards the hall. One of his friends pointed out that Axel and Roxas are leaving so soon.

At this Cloud wiped his head towards the way his friends finger pointed and for a moment he thought he saw Roxas smirk with a glint in his eyes before he disappeared completely behind the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading towards the room to the far end of the wall Roxas opened the door and going in he pulled Axel with him. Closing the door behind him he turned towards Axel with lust and hunger in his eyes. Axel stumbled a little walking towards the bed and plumbed him self on it. Averting his eyes towards Roxas he saw those beautiful ocean eyes clouded with lust and hunger. "Come here my little bunny." Axel said seductively to his supposed Sora. Roxas toke this as an invitation walking towards Axel he cradled onto Axels lap pressing his supple lips onto the red head. Axel returned the kiss hungrily he licked Roxas lips and bit the lower one demanding entrance.

Roxas gasped and gave Axel the perfect chance to sneak his tongue into the sweet carven.

He wanted to memorize every inch, every cranny of the sweet heaven. Roxas longed for this to happen but his older brother always got what HE wanted. So this is going to Sora his beloved older brother he couldn't wait to see those usually happy azure eyes filled with hurt, betrayal, and hate towards the red head. Axel started pilling of the cloth on Roxas body eager to get his hands on that beautiful tanned body.

Once he regarded the shirt his mouth descended to the slim tanned neck of his 'fiancée'. He started kissing the sensitive spot where the pulse is. He bit down gently on that spot he heard his little bunny gasp. He gently put feather light kisses along his neck going towards his jaw, making Roxas whimper with need. Switching their position Axel pinned Roxas to the bed with one of his hands holding Roxas wrists over his head and the other undoing the blonds pants where a very noticeable bulge was showing.

He finally undid the pants when he heard the door open and a small whimper came after it turning he found his emerald eyes meet ocean blue. Blinking a couple of times he came to his senses his eyes widened in horror there in the opening was his _little bunny_.

He looked to where he had the intruder pinned under him to find Roxas not Sora his beloved fiancée.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He excused himself and went to find Sora outside, finding him at once talking to Leon. He walked up to them and tapped Sora's shoulder and at once the conversation Sora and Leon were having stopped.

Sora turned his head to the direction of the tap he met crystal blue eyes with blond hair.

"oh hey Cloud?… What happen?" asked Sora with his usual happy voice.

"hey um.. Sora you should go find Axel." Cloud said hesitantly and Sora cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What about Axel, Cloud?"

"um he's with Roxas. I saw him being led to one of the rooms in the mansion."

With this simple statement Sora's eyes widened absorbing the words that Cloud has told him. He shoved himself towards the mansion and listened to the faint call of Cloud telling him in which room they were in. Sora started to push him self into the sea of people and finally making to the last door in the hall he hesitated on opening it.

But he heard erotic moans come from the other side of the door in front of him. Gathering up his courage he bursts open the door his eyes meet the most horrific scene. Axel _his future husband _was breathing heavy, face red, shirt ragged pinning HIS younger twin brother to the bed. With one of his hands down Roxas pants.

Looking to Axels face his wonderful emerald eyes wide with horror. Running out of the scene feeling his eyes sting with tears threatening to fall.


	2. The Change

Disclamer: We own nothing kingdom hearts belongs to square enix. And the only thing we own is our brain and our laptops.

* * *

Sora got out of the cab to his new apartment in his new city with his cousin Cloud and friend Leon. Throughout his plane trip to Tokyo, he kept replaying the scene that had happened more than a month ago, unable to forget what his fiancé had done to him. The days after that were spent mourning at Cloud's place, moving out of Axel's apartment and temporarily back in with his cousin and younger brother who he couldn't even look at or talk to anymore. Leon and Cloud helped him try and get over Axel during the month, but nothing seemed to work in helping him cheer up. 'Of course it wouldn't help,' Sora constantly thought, 'I found out my almost husband was cheating on me WITH MY YOUNGER BROTHER!', so Cloud, who couldn't stand seeing him like this anymore, decided that Sora needed to get away. He found a nice apartment for Sora, bought four plane tickets (one for him to get back to Okinawa) to Tokyo, and invited Leon to come along to aid in the moving process.

This leads us back to Sora staring up at a large, multi-storied, glassy looking apartment made out of what looked like just windows from a distance, in the cold, winter weather, feeling numb on the outside and in.

'How could it have ended this way,' he kept on thinking, tears streaming down his face for the fifth time today. It seemed as though he went through the same routine of crying everyday: once in the middle of the night after waking up from that nightmare, twice before breakfast, once after lunch, twice after dinner, and lastly, crying himself back to sleep. No matter how much support given to him by Cloud and Leon, his heart stayed stuck in darkness.

"Hey, Sora," Leon said sympathetically, with a hurt look on his face, "Show us that smile that we miss so much." 'I swear, if I see that bastard again, I'll make sure he'll never be able to see, much less hurt Sora,' he then thought.

Now matter how hard Sora tried, he couldn't smile, like he had forgotten how to. He couldn't even fake it. He then felt two pairs of arms wrap around him, trying to comfort him. Cloud in front of him and Leon hugging him from behind.

"Don't worry, things will work out," whispered Cloud into his ear, "Let's go inside before we freeze to death out here."

They gathered up their baggage and things that they had gotten out of the taxi and went into the huge building. Leon went up to the front desk to sign a few papers while Sora, who was still crying, and Cloud, who was trying to cheer him up, sat on a couch in the lobby, waiting. The man at the counter gave Sora an odd look, as if wanting to say: 'What's up with him?' but Leon's glare at him replied: 'It's none of your damn business,' and after the last signature he left for the couch.

"Its okay, Sora," Cloud repeated while holding him close and looking up at Leon with a worried expression, letting Sora sob into his coat, "Everything is going to be fine, you'll see."

"No, it won't," he finally croaked out, barely audible through the coat, "It's not going to 'okay.'"

Leon knelt down in front of him, gently stroking his back and said, "You're wrong, it will be okay. You have a new beginning in a new apartment in a different city. Now, let's go see that room of yours."

So, with Sora still clinging to Cloud, they made there way onto the glass elevator with all their bags, and into a beautiful, two bedroom suite on the 52nd floor. To the left of the entrance was a clean kitchen with shiny, blue marble counters and a few feet in front of them was a cozy living room, with a black leather couch, a dark brown coffee table in front of it, and a plasma screen TV that was attached to the wall. Past that was the small-ish dining room with an oak wood table and a Huge window/wall that showed the view of the city lit up in the dark. Snow was now starting to fall outside and halfway through the elevator ride up the building, Sora had fallen asleep, so Leon carried him into the apartment while Cloud carried their bags.

"How is he able to fall asleep just like that while in an elevator?" asked Leon.

"That's just Sora for you. The poor thing probably hasn't slept well since that night, either," Cloud responded, "Anyway, thank you so much for staying here with him. I know how much he means to you and I was worried about what he would do if he was all alone here."

"Yeah, it really isn't any problem, with my job as an entrepreneur, I can transfer to just about anywhere. It's too bad he wasn't awake, because the view might have cheered him up," Leon said, but frowning even more as he thought about it, "Then again….."

"If only I hadn't brought Roxas to that party," Cloud reprimanded himself, "I mean, he seemed very suspicious that night when he asked me if he could go after I told him who would be there. If I had known-"

"But you didn't know," Leon interrupted gently. "Nobody knew what that little brat was up to. So, please stop blaming yourself, you're not at fault."

He then went into the bedroom at the end of the right side of the apartment and laid Sora down onto the bed near another giant window so carefully as if Leon thought he were a delicate porcelain doll. He covered his doll up with thick blankets and tenderly kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Sora. Sweet dreams." He softly whispered into Sora's ear and quietly snuck out the room. He then went to his room, directly to the right of the entrance, slipped into his bed and fell asleep, while Cloud slept on the couch in the living room. That night, Sora didn't wake up from that reoccurring nightmare. Instead, he dreamed about a candy land, with Leon, Cloud, Riku, Kairi, Sephiroth, and all of his other friends dancing around in it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It could have been the nice night of sleep or the different environment he was in, but Sora felt a little better than he had since the party. He also realized he didn't wake up sweating or screaming or crying during the night. He took a moment to survey his unusual surrounding. To the left of his bed was the biggest window he had ever seen and, a few feet from the end of the bed, was a desk. Against the wall across from him and to the right of the desk was a dresser made from the same dark cherry wood as the desk. There was also a door on that wall, which Sora figured was most likely the bathroom.

'How nice,' he thought, 'large, yet quaint. Axel would love-'

This time he didn't completely burst into tears, but it still stung until he couldn't hold it back anymore. He began to sob after that moment of pain and for his body to handle that feeling, he became completely numb again.

"Sora, don't cry," said an upset voice next to him. He jumped at the sound and realized that Leon was sitting on his bed, holding him. He had brought Sora his usual breakfast tray of just lightly buttered toast and half a glass of orange juice. Most times, it was all Sora could get down in the mornings. Leon couldn't stand seeing him like this, just staring at nothing, with tears streaming down his face. He hated the man who turned Sora into a zombie-like person and many times a day would curse the stupid asshole who did this to him. 'Maybe going out would take his mind off of it.'

"Hey, Sora, why don't we go sight-seeing," Leon proposed in the most cheerful tone he could in this situation.

"I don't know," Sora said, still crying, "I don't think feel up to it."

"Come on, Sora," Leon whispered, "you can't stay in your room forever. If you keep thinking about it, then you will never feel better. Both Cloud and I want to see you happy, again. We're very worried about you. So let's get away from the apartment for a little bit."

Though he said it sensitively, Sora knew that he had to go. He didn't want them to suffer anymore, since it wasn't their fault. So he got out of bed, went to the bag of clothes that was placed on the floor next to his bed and into the bathroom to get ready.

Leon was already in the living room, sitting beside Cloud, all set and waiting for Sora, hoping that he didn't lock himself in the bathroom, again.

"Okay, I'm ready," stated Sora, as he emerged from his room with a tray of half eaten toast and an empty glass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving the apartment Cloud stated that they were going to see a movie after that they are going to a restaurant. Sora just nodded to everything Cloud just said not really paying any attention to it.

Leon just watched him with solemn eyes '_God I hate seeing him like this. Its just not him.' _he thought as they walked about half an hour un till they finally reached their destination the Shinjuku movie theater. It was packed people every where chatting away and some stopping to look at them whispering to each other.

Sora looked up to see people blushing as they walked by hearing them say "What's with that handsome group over there" and "Is there a film shoot or something today?". It took him a couple of seconds to figure out that they were talking about them.

Blushing a little he looked at his outfit '_Is it a little to much'_ he thought. His outfit was constructed of black and blue element shoes, tight low cut navy blue jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt with a liberty blue hoodie jacket. '_No I don't think so. It looks pretty normal to me. They're probably talking about Cloud and Leon.'_

Cloud had on black and gray camo cargo pants with black designed converse, a tight black turtle neck with a black and white checkered hoodie jacket and black fingerless gloves. Leon had black tight low cut pants with a couple of belts on with boots, a white button down shirt that hugged his figure with a long black coat that stopped mere millimeters from the ground.

'_yup it must be them that they are talking about.' _thought Sora once they were at the booth to buy their tickets. "Can we have three tickets for Bedtime Stories, Thank you." said Cloud politely. The cashier nodded clicking on the key board and said that it would be 3000 yen. Leon gave him the money and grabbing the tickets, they headed of to the ridiculously long snack bar line.

Fifteen minutes after waiting in the line, they rushed into a dimly lit room, with a large bag of popcorn in hand (Leon's, of course), various different candies and sodas, and found a seat, facing a huge screen that was still playing 3 minutes left of commercials, that was not to close to the front or too far in the back.

"We made it!" Cloud quietly exclaimed, now exhausted from running across the theater and now taking a seat farthest to the right.

"I can't believe that they could get away with charging people that much money for snacks! It's outrageous!" complained Leon quite loudly, receiving several 'Shhhhhhh's and glares from a various people in the theater. He took the seat two chairs to the left of Cloud, leaving Sora to sit in the middle.

"Oh, Leon. Life isn't about the money or time you spend, its how you spend that time and money doing the things you love and making good memories. In fact, you don't even need money to do that," Cloud lectured. Then hugging Sora, he went on with a puppy dog-like face, "Besides, you're doing all of this for our precious, widdle Sowa, aren't you?"

Cloud had gotten _him_……

"Yeah, I guess…." Mumbled Leon, thinking about how lucky he was to be in a dimly lit room right now, since he was blushing a very deep shade of red. Fortunately and unfortunately for him, the blush wouldn't have been noticed even in the light by the younger male sitting next to him. Sora was still somewhat in a daze and staring at the screen, that had just begun to play the movie, with a blank stare. He didn't even notice that the popcorn and other snacks had been passed off to him and that he was eating it the popcorn, one piece at a time.

'Baka Cloud,' Leon thought, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed, 'Why must you be able to see through everything, and on top of that, use it against me.'

He then took a look at Sora, who was just staring like he wasn't focusing on anything and eating the snacks. Leon blushed even harder and touched the smaller male's shoulder, which caused him to jump and come out of his trance. He stared directly at Leon with his big, ocean blue eyes in a shocked expression, that caused Leon to chuckle.

"Sorry," he said, trying to hold back his laughter, "it's just that, you really shouldn't eat all of that popcorn by yourself. We _are_ going to go to a restaurant after this."

Sora looked down at the jumbo bagand realized that half of it's contents were already gone. He was about to ask what happened to it, when he noticed he had butter smeared all over his face, like the snack never even made it into his mouth. He then felt incredibly thirsty, but his drink was empty from when he was unconsciously eating, so Leon gave him his drink.

"Here, maybe I should hold the bag," Cloud offered, taking it from Sora's lap, while a small, embarrassed pink spot crept onto his cheeks as he was sipping the drink.

"I think you might enjoy the movie more if you were actually paying attention to it," commented Leon, again, even though he had no right to talk, since he had no idea what was going on in the movie, either. In fact, the only one who was actually watching was Cloud.

"Okay," Sora said, looking up at the screen and slightly smiling at the part where the creepy, large-eyed hamster was on it. After a minute or two, he was totally absorbed into the story and Leon couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

Two hours later they went to the restaurant that Cloud had picked the place wasn't packed like the theater. The Tsukiji Kiyomura Sushizamai restaurant was beautiful. Leon had decided that they should eat at the bar and watch the chefs do the sushi. Sora, who was once again sitting between Cloud and Leon, was captivated by the chefs moving their knifes at an incredible speed.

They all ordered almost about the same thing, Red Tuna "akami", Herring Roe, Cod Roe rolls and Oolong tea.

"How did you like the movie, Sora?" Asked Cloud, as their meals were being served to them.

"It was pretty good," he replied, "I really liked the ending to it."

"So, now that we've seen a movie, where would you like to go next?" Leon inquired.

Sora was just about to answer 'back to the apartment', when a poster on the wall behind the chefs had caught his eye. He, then, pointed to it and declared: "I want to go there."

So that's how they ended up following Sora's wishes, and went to the local festival that was advertised on the poster.

It was crowded with people who were there to celebrate the Christmas season and there were many booths that were adorned with many colored lights and were holding different games or selling food. The air smelled like orange chicken and sweets, while little kids were running around, excited about the festivities. Despite the fact that the streets were decorated with snow, the air around them was warm from all the energy that was being given off.

The sun had set less than half an hour before, so the lights were becoming more vibrant in their color with every passing minute and Sora soon realized, after a cool breeze that came past every so often had made him shiver, that he was not properly dressed for the event, but he was so excited about all of the activities going on around him, that he quickly warmed up. He looked all around at the games and the prizes with wide, childish eyes and wanted so much to win a big stuffed animal from the top shelves of the booths. He made his way through the crowd to the first game booth that he saw with a big teddy bear as the largest prize, which just happened to be at the duck shooting game. As if they were reading his mind, Cloud and Leon ran after him, avoiding little children and adults as they went. Sora gave Cloud the puppy dog eyes and he was on his way to shooting fake ducks with a plastic gun.

As he began to shoot, he looked up at the top shelf and yelled, "THIS IS FOR YOU, LINK," and received very strange looks from the people near him. Leon, who was as confused as the strangers walking by, looked up to see a huge, fluffy white bear wearing a green vest, sitting on the shelf. 'He really needs to lay off of the video games,' thought Leon, once again amused at Sora's current behavior. He took a glance at Cloud to see how he reacted to what Sora had said, but he was just behind the younger brunet, smiling as if only sweet things came out of the young boy's mouth.

Needless to say, though, poor Sora, who was never gifted with good hand-eye coordination, had missed every single duck he shot at and was nearly brought to tears. Cloud quickly took action and gently placed a hand to his face, comforting him with kind words, while trying to give the candy that the game vendor offered to him.

"Here, Sora, let me try," He said, then placing money onto the table and taking the gun, he aimed it at the ducks across from them. As if he were some sort of assassin who worked for a top secret company, he shot every single duck with every shot that he had. Sora's sad expression was replaced with a look of amazement and joy, as the vendor asked which animal from the top he would like. Of course, he picked the bear with the green vest, a.k.a. Link.

He hugged the stuffed animal, that was just about as big as he was, and grinned, momentarily forgetting that anything bad had ever happened to him. Upon seeing this, Leon knew what he had to do, but unfortunately, so did Cloud. Which began their competition! Their mission: Win as many stuffed animals and prizes as they could to make Sora smile again, even if it was just for a second.

The next game they stumbled upon was a ball throwing game, where the objective was to throw a ball at three bottles and knock them down. In this game, if they took them all down in one shot, three times, the person won the best prize. This time it was a large, orange lion that Sora couldn't help but want so badly.

Once again, he had lost and Leon teased him about it, "How can you almost hit someone who was behind you with a ball that you were throwing in front of you?"

"It's possible."

"The second one you threw didn't even make it halfway there before it fell to the ground, too!"

"Yeah, so what?" Sora tried to stick up for himself, but was made difficult, since he was starting to cry again.

"Awwww, don't cry, Sora," cooed Leon, giving him a nice, soothing hug, "I'm sorry, I was just kidding."

"Good going, Leon," Cloud said, sarcastically, but then was giving the candy to Sora, again, trying to cheer him up.

"Well then, Sora, which stuffed animal do you want?" Leon asked, still holding onto him. He pointed to the lion and Leon went to work. Knocked down once, twice, then THREE times with incredible power and accuracy and the vendor offered the top shelf prizes, again. The adorable brunet handed the bear off to Cloud and took hold of the lion that was just as big as the bear, except this one had a longer, fluffier tail.

"What are you going to name this one?" asked Cloud.

"I don't know," replied Sora and looking at it he went on, "I'm gonna call you unnamed lion for now."

Cloud and Leon went to play every game they possibly could, but remembered that Sora wanted to play, too. Every time, though, he would lose and one of them would step in to win, until Sora had so many prizes, he just started giving them away to the younger children who cried every time they saw him with all the toys. He really didn't need all of them anyway, and he was left with the lion, that Leon was holding, the bear, that was in Cloud's care, and a small, squishy tiger that Leon won in a darts game and liked calling "Mrs. Snugglekins". It seemed that, once again, Cloud and Leon were getting a lot of attention and talk, but he couldn't care. At this moment, he couldn't have cared less if the world was about to explode. He was happy and hadn't truly felt this way for a while, as though he finally found his way out of a dark tunnel and was able to see the sunlight again, if only for a little while.

"Oh, Leon, could you hold this for a sec," Cloud said, spying something in the distance, and handing the bear off to the person mentioned, before he ran off.

Both Sora and Leon found a bench near the end of the festival, where the gathering of people was less dense. The excitement wore down and the younger brunet began shaking from the cold again. He tried to hide it by holding on tightly to Mrs. Snugglekins, but Leon saw him, anyway.

"You should learn to dress appropriately for the season or you're going to get sick," Leon said, shrugging off his jacket and placing it around the younger one's small shoulders.

"What about--," but before Sora could get to his argument of how Leon would be cold now, Cloud came rushing back with three sticks of cotton candy. The pink one was obviously given to the youngest, the blue was taken by Leon, and Cloud kept the purple-colored candy.

As they were eating, Sora looked up at the moon. It was pretty late now and the moon in the sky was full tonight. Something began to trouble the blue-eyed boy, like he had forgotten something, only to have the memory come back and stab him in the heart with a million needles. Tears streamed down his cheek as he remembered everything that had happened on the last full-moon night that he had seen and, in his mind, he ventured back into the cold, lonely cave that he had just escaped.

Leon stood up, off of the bench and handed the sweets and prizes to Cloud, while he kneeled down in front of Sora. Cloud took this time to do nothing and say nothing, as though he were observing, yet still ready to take over at any moment if something went wrong.

The older brunet tilted the younger boy's head downward and stared intensely into is eyes.

"Sora," Leon began in a hurt, yet sympathetic voice, "You have to forget about him. He cheated on you and there is nothing you can do about it, but move on. You deserve to be with someone who will treat you better and love you, no matter what. It's time to move on and find somebody else."

"Can we, please, just go home?" Sora asked, still sobbing.

Leon sighed, standing up again, "Fine, but not until we play one last game that I found and I think you're going to enjoy it very much. Deal?"

"Okay," he answered, almost inaudibly, while he wiped the tears from his eyes. He got up, grabbed onto Leon's sleeve, and followed him as they went back into the waves of people, but poor, unfortunate Cloud stayed behind at the bench, since he was asked to hold onto so many things that he couldn't possible hold when standing up.

Sora was lead past many booths until they came across one with a long container full of water and goldfish was built into the counter. Leon paid the vendor and Sora was given a paper thin net and a bowl to try and catch the little fish that quickly swam away from him. Several times his net broke and Leon just allowed him to keep going, telling him to be patient, until Sora finally found the perfect opening for him to catch a fish. He pounced on the first chance he got and snatched the little fishy up into the bowl.

With wide eyes and a huge, bright smile, Sora exclaimed, "LOOK LEON, I FINALLY WON A PRIZE!!!!"

"Yeah, I know!" Said Leon, just as excited and surprised as Sora was. He was glad that this had distracted him, if only for now or until they made it home. He gently ruffled the younger brunet's spiky hair and after the fish was put into a bag he asked, "So, what have you decided to name it?"

"I named _her _Fishy."

They went to the bench that Cloud was still waiting at, to find that the unfortunate blond haired man was surrounded by a group of guys and girls, and both genders were hitting on him… or trying to, but when he saw Sora and Leon, he completely ignored the mob of people around him and waved at the two.

"I called for the cab and it should be coming soon," He said in a happy-go-lucky tone, as various people were murmuring, "Oh, he's with friends.", "Awww, isn't the short one just so cute." "No, I'm more into the tall, dark and handsome who's next to him.", "They're all so good looking!", "Oh, no. Those were the people he was waiting for. That means they're going to leave.", "Awwwww."

He came rushing towards Sora to see what prize he had received, leaving all the other stuff they had gotten on the bench and the people, who were around him, to disperse.

"Cloud, look! I won a prize!" The cute, little brunet shouted excitedly.

"I can see that. Congratulations," he said with a smile, "Now you have a pet for your apartment, but you've got to remember to feed it everyday, because I won't be there to take care of it for you and I don't think Leon would want to take care of it, either. We should also get a bowl for it, too, and some food."

"Maybe we can go to the pet store, tomorrow," added Leon, "I think that it can stay bowl or jar for tonight, though."

When they heard the cab's horn at around 11pm, they quickly picked up their belongings and left for the yellow car. As they were heading home, with stuffed animals piled on top of them and everyone crammed next to each other, Sora fell asleep and his head rested on Leon's shoulder, causing him to blush again and Cloud was left to hold Fishy.

Carrying Sora, who was, somehow, clinging onto Mrs. Snugglekins, on his back and the large, lion stuffed animal, Leon made his way into the apartment with Cloud, who was carrying Fishy, still, and Link.

"How the heck can he fall asleep in a cramped taxi?" Leon asked himself, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu as he went into Sora's room to tuck him in with the unnamed lion and Mrs. Snugglekins.

"Goodnight, Sora," he said softly, and exited into the living room to sit next to Cloud and Link on the couch. Fishy was already placed in a jar on the coffee desk and Cloud was just staring seriously at it, like he was thinking about something deep.

"I believe I'm leaving him in good hands," he finally spoke, "Just, please help him get over this. I know it's a lot to ask, but from what I've seen, it seems as though you're the only one who can take his mind off of it."

"Does this mean you're leaving tomorrow? So soon?"

"Well, I only brought enough clothes to last a few days and I don't plan on staying here forever," chuckled Cloud, but became serious again, "That, and I still have to take care of Roxas and go back to my job. I'll be leaving early in the morning, so tell Sora goodbye for me."

"Well, I guess we'll see you again when you come to visit, or we visit you. Which ever one comes first." he said walking towards his room to change into is night cloths.

* * *

Lulu: So yea the first two chapters are up and their kinda long. I hope you enjoyed the chapters and tell us if we did a good job or not so good.  
So please review and.. and we'll make brownies for everyone!!!

Cloud:-jumps- YAY!!! Brownies! Brownies! can i have some Lulu-chan? can I pwease?!?

Lulu: um sure you can.. And Sephiroth can have some too. -one winged angel theme song starts palying-

Sephiroth: did some call meh? -flings hair-

Cloud:EEEEE!! Sephy!!! Your here!! -tackles sephiroth to the ground-

Sephiroth: Gah! CLOUD!! Your messing up my hair!! -pushes Cloud off-

Lulu: OMA. Your such a girl Sephy. -mumbles- hehe maybe I'll dye your hair green. -laughs hysterically-

Cloud and Sephiroth: um... Lulu are you ok??

Lulu: oh Im fine everything is just fine Sephy. -walks towards sephy-

Sephiroth:ok -starts sneaking away- I'll um I'll be going now.-breaks into a run-

Lulu:Wait Sephy!!-runs after him-

Cloud:um o-ok.. Well do review please!! Next chapter Leon and Sora will be joining us!! BYE!!!


	3. Roxas

Well here we got the third chapter of Tom Move Forward Again!!! Yay school is becoming a big drag and its getting lame. But yeah here enjoy the chapter I hope its good.

Disclamer: We do not i repeat DO NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts or Any Character used in this story!! The only thing that we do own is Our Lptops and Brains. :)

* * *

While Cloud and Sora were out in Tokyo, Roxas was, once again, left at the apartment, grounded for the rest of his life (or, at least, that's what Cloud said). So, during the time when they were still, he was stuck in his room, plotting out ways to make Axel his and Sora suffer even more. He thought about how he finally succeeded on making Sora's stupid smile disappear and how to keep him this miserable.

Roxas never liked him anyway, since he always got everything. _He_ was _always_ the popular one and was liked by everybody. _He _was _always_ praised by Cloud when he passed a class with a "C", while Roxas, who was a straight-A student, was never even acknowledged in his academic achievement. In fact, Roxas hardly was ever acknowledged for anything, but Sora was doted on all the time by everybody who knew him and received all the attention, leaving his younger brother in the shadows, because of that, _he _got everything he could ever want.

When Roxas heard that Sora was engaged, he went to see this "Lucky Person", but instantly fell in love with the tall, red-haired man at the party. He couldn't explain it, but he felt emotions that he thought he would never feel, as if he was Juliet who had fallen for a Romeo that took no notice of him. It could have been the way Axel looked, or the way he stood, and the sound of his voice was so sweet to Roxas' ears, he wanted to hear more, but the only problem was the way those beautiful emerald eyes stared at his brother. It was the look of love that Sora had always been given by everybody and he hated it when Axel had stared that way, too.

'It's just not fair,' he had thought, which was a thought that passed through his mind quite often whenever he was around Sora, 'Why can't he look at me like that? Why is Sora the only one to be loved like that? Why?'

It was at that moment when the wicked plans to destroy their relationship went through his mind and that is how he ended up stuck in his room and the apartment, alone. He took advantage of their absence, though, and wandered around the place, usually wasting time watching TV or hanging out in his room listening and thinking devious thoughts.

The phone rang, suddenly, while he was making a sandwich for lunch. He ignored it at first, since the number was unknown, until he heard whose voice it was on the other line. 'Yes,' thought Roxas, as he picked up the phone, 'Finally, another chance to get what _I_ want.'

"Hi, Axey," he said in the cutest, yet most mischievous voice he could.

The day before, Axel came home a little happier than he had been since that disaster at the party. After that incident, he tried to contact Sora to talk, but every time he went over to Cloud's apartment, he was threatened by Leon and told to stay away and whenever he tried calling, his calls would be intercepted by Cloud, who told him to never call again. He just wanted to explain what had happened, but those two always got in the way, never letting him even see his little bu-- Sora. The only good thing they did was take Sora's stuff out of their-- His place, so he wasn't constantly reminded of his, now, former fiancé, but that made him lose all hope of ever getting his precious love back.

Though yesterday was better compared to the others that had passed, since his company had promoted him to film director. The only problem was that the job required him to move, which meant he would have no chance of telling Sora what really happened.

There were hints at his job for several months now that he was going to be assigned another job and a new film in a different city, which is why he proposed to Sora, so they could have even more to forward to and he would always be by Axel's side. 'But, now,' he realized, as he looked out the window of his new place, 'Those dreams have ended and I guess I have to try and move on….'

The job provided the plane ticket and the living space and told him that he had to leave before the week was over, so he packed up everything he had overnight and took the first plane that morning.. The lease was almost up, anyway, and to be honest, it was a relief to Axel to finally get out of his old place where so many memories were shared with his once dear Sora. Some days, when he still "lived" (if that's what you could really call it when you lost your bright and shining love) there, he couldn't even walk into the building and had to stay with Demyxfor the night.

He decided that this might be for the best for both him and Sora, but he wanted to try and call him one last time, in hopes of apologizing and, possibly, convincing him to come live with him again. He knew deep in his heart, though, that he could never win back Sora's heart through a simply "I'm sorry". It was like try to make a sinking boat stay afloat and doing so will most likely make the situation worse than it already is, as if he was in on the scheme. He figured that if he explained, he could end it with an apology and stop Sora from hurting so much, since he wouldn't be around to bother him anymore.

Slowly, after careful deliberation on the subject, he picked up the phone that was already hanging on the wall when he arrived and dialed the memorized number. Three rings and it asked him to leave a message.

"Hey, Sora. It's Axel… again," he mumbled sadly into the phone, then thought, 'This is going well, since Cloud hasn't picked up yet,' and went on, "I'm just calling---," and somebody answered the phone.

He shivered in fear as he heard the person on the other end, "Hi, Axey."

'_Dammit,' _he thought, now regretting his decision to call, _'I forgot that __he__ lives there, too.'_

"Hello,… Roxas," he replied, filling his words with the hatred and disgust that he felt towards the Sora-clone, "What do you want, now?"

"Isn't that a little rude to ask, considering that you called me, you know. And here I was thinking, 'Maybe you enjoyed what we were doing at the party and that you were calling to ask me out---'"

"Never!" Axel shouted into the phone, but regained control of his temper and growled, "I would like to talk to Sora, if you don't mind. I have something important to tell him."

"Awww, darn," he heard Roxas snap, and could imagine the sly smile that he was wearing, then he continued in a fake disappointed tone, "You just missed him, but I could relay a message if you want."

"Fine, whatever," he said, getting irritated with the little brat, "Tell him that I moved."

"Oh, have you," he stated, rather than asked, in a real disappointed voice, "Where?…. You know, so I could tell him."

Axel hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether he could trust the guy who tricked him. He took a few seconds to stare out his giant window while considering what he should say.

"I'm in Tokyo," answered Axel, cautiously. He then went on with his address and apartment building while he heard Roxas scribbling it down on a piece of paper, but forgetting who he was talking to, he added, "And can you tell him that no matter what, I still love him."

"I don't think I have to," Roxas said, sounding even sadder, but held a bit of a snarky tone, "You're closer to him than you think."

Just then, Axel saw something that made him drop the phone. On the mid-floor of the building, with his perfect 20/20 vision, he saw a small, brunet boy crossing the street between two tall blond and brown-haired men, to catch a taxi. The youngest one looked up with sad, blue, angelic eyes and Axel knew that it was his former, beautiful little bunny.

"I don't believe it," he whispered, pushing himself up against the glass.

Roxas was left all alone in the apartment, again, holding onto a phone that was spewing the monotonous dial-tone. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and he slammed the phone back into its original place.

"It's just not fair!" He cried, holding the, now, crumpled address close to his heart, "Sora gets everybody and everything, even when he doesn't want it! Why is he always loved, while no matter what I do, I get treated like I don't even exist? This is just not fair!"

* * *

Lulu:I hope you like it Please review!!!!

Leon: Why am I here?

Lulu: shush Leon Im trying to beat Xigbar...

Sora:What you cant beat XIGBAR he was an easy enemy to beat!!

Lulu:DAMMINT!!!!!!! SORA I dont care i cant beat him even though i had this game before but my dear brother gave it away.

Leon:Your useless.

Sora:That was mean, Leon.

Lulu:-sniff- I-I-Im sorry!! I know I'm useless whaaaaa!!!!

Leon:errrr

Sora:Apoligize!!

Leon:...

Sora:-sigh- please leave a review.. and we love you!!

Lulu:whaaaa! your mean Leon!!!

Leon:I never said i was nice...

Sora:there there Lulu calm down -hugs Lulu-


	4. The Unexpected Guest Prt1

Lulu:Sorry!! We havent updateded since a very long long long time ago. (not really that long.. hopefully.)

Disclamer: Of course every one knows I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (doesnt everyone wish they at least own one hot guy or awesome character from Square Enix.)!!!! everything belongs to Square Enix!!

Enjoy the Revised chapter!!

* * *

After he finished dressing himself, Leon walked toward the shared bathroom, flipping the light switch on as he entered, and looked toward the door that stood ominously ajar, leading into the darkness of his adorable roommate's room. He sighed, knowing that Sora wasn't "his" yet and that he shouldn't get his hopes up, because nothing was every going to happen. If he wasn't so stubborn and good at hiding his emotions, sad Leon would have broken down completely from frustration, but he knew that he had to stay strong for his loved one and keep this a secret until the time was right. His thoughts were against that, though, as his mind constantly repeated the obvious "what ifs": _What if the time was never right? What if he rejects me? What if he finds out? No, he won't find out… But what if?_ The most annoying question that whirled dizzily in his mind was: _Will this odd throbbing in my chest ever go away if I never tell him? _He stalked to one of the porcelain sinks in the bathroom, and then looked up at the mirror, staring straight into the tired, stormy gray eyes of the person on the other side, searching for an answer, but quickly turned away, knowing that he couldn't find it no matter how long and hard he glared at his reflection.

He pulled his orange toothbrush from the cup that patiently sat next to the blue, _Pikachu_ toothbrush, which always seemed to put a small smile on the older one's face, despite the fact that he felt like shit at that moment. Thick, mint paste was spread onto the bristles and Leon, then, went into the normal routine of brushing, spitting, and rinsing, as his brain raced with all the troubles and worries of the early day and the days to come.

A sudden, small whimpering noise came from the shadows of Sora's room and Leon dried his hands with the blue hand towel (Sora's choice of color, of course) which hung next to the sink, then ambled towards the door to investigate what the sound could have been. As silently as possible, he opened the door more and snuck in, tiptoeing to the bed and catching sight of a squirming and squeaking Sora, who seemed to be having a nightmare. Leon rushed to the tiny, quivering body and sat on the edge of the midnight blue covered bed.

He put one hand on the small brunet's delicate shoulder and shook lightly to tear him away from the terrible dream that he seemed to be experiencing, but when he got no reaction from this, he shook a little more harshly.

"Hey, Sora, wake up…," the lion whispered into the rag doll's ear.

Sora's eyes shot open, darting everywhere about the moonlit room, confused to find himself back in his own room and being intently gazed at by gorgeous cloudy-colored eyes. _Gorgeous? _The befuddled Sora thought, still dazed and trembling, but let it go as his senses slowly came back to him.

"L-Leon…," he whimpered, wrapping his arms around the older male.

"Shh… It's alright, Sora… Calm down. It was only a dream," Leon murmured softly into Sora's ear, as he accepted the embrace.

The words failed to comfort the pale Sora and he just kept sobbing while he held onto Leon tightly with no plans of letting go anytime soon. Sniffing and finally pulling away, Sora looked up at Leon and stuttered, "I-It wasn't ju-just a dream! I mean, it di-didn't feel anything like that."

Leon stared at Sora with an uncertain look in his eyes, wondering if he really wanted to know what the dream was about, but reluctantly, he asked anyway, "What was the… dream about, Sora?"

He hesitated on his reply for a second, reluctant, as Leon was, to tell the hideousness of what scared the crap out of him and kept him from completely reaching his goal of a cool composure. Taking a deep breath in, he exhaled, "It was about A-…" but he lost it when he tried to say that name. Ashamed, he turned away from the worried face that never stopped looking at him no matter how many times he kept thinking: _Just go away! Stop staring at me with pity! _

"It's okay, Sora, you don't have to say any more," a soothingly pained voice came from the older and he began to stand up to leave the former "bunny" alone, but his tear-stained sleeve was caught in the small hands of the "bunny". Despite his thoughts of rejecting this, Sora held onto that shirt like his life depended on it; like it was his last chance to truly escape the darkness that was holding him down.

He couldn't control his actions anymore, as the sadness he felt consuming his heart was his master and he had to follow what it wanted him to do. Little Sora screamed at the top of his lungs, forcing out whatever he felt, "**It was about the stupid shit-head who left me! It's all my fault that I feel this way! He wanted to get away from me and be with Roxas! I was the fool who didn't see this! He played with my heart, like it was a game; like I was a fucking toy only to be enjoyed for a moment, then broken and left outside to rot! WHY COULDN'T I SEE THIS?!**"

Leon stood stunned, unable to move or think, while Sora pulled him back down to sit on the bed again and buried his face into the broad chest. He gently shushed the one that was sobbing in his arms, slowly calming them both down. He glanced down, shocked at the way Sora reacted and what he had said.

Once Sora was as calm as he possibly could be in this situation, he tried to go on with what the nightmare was actually about.

"_He_ was with R-Roxas," Sora stuttered out weakly, "_T-they _were together, and _they_ were happy….. I was left forgotten. Everyone was happy, celebrating, without me. They were happy, laughing and dancing together, so I turned to run away, but I couldn't escape the laughter. Their happiness was smothering me, everyone was so fucking happy, and I couldn't get away and…"

"And?"

"And then you were there, with a worried look on your face, and you had woken me up..."

Both stayed silent for a few minutes as Leon held Sora close to his chest, stroking his soft, brown hair, as the little one cried helplessly.

"You should forget about him, you know," Leon said, finally breaking the silence, "You have to move on. He cheated on you and the only thing that you can do is move on. There is someone out there who is truly meant for you, who won't treat you the way he did." _Like me… _

"I can't forget him. I hate him so much for what he did, but I still love him, and I hate that I still love him, so I can't forget him and I can't forget what he did, so I can't move on. It's impossible, since this must be my punishment for being happy for so long."

The older one sighed and they relapsed into a silence again, with the only thing that could be heard were the sirens outside and an occasional shaky breath that Sora took in.

"Trust me, you will be happy again. This is not punishment, it means that there's something or someone else out there for you. He did this, because he doesn't deserve someone as special, sweet, and kind as you."

"If I'm truly all of that, then _why_ did _he_ do it?!"

"Because he's a stupid jackass who doesn't know anything about what he had just lost."

"You really think so?" asked Sora, with tears still at the brim of his eyes, threatening to come out.

"Of course," Leon replied in a soft whisper.

"Then, thank you for believing in the impossible."

Leon looked at the clock that stated that they should both be asleep by now and just when he shifted to move off the bed again, he felt another tug on his sleeve. He looked at the younger one only to find that Sora was staring at him with his well-known puppy dog eyes, but they held a hint of desperation and sadness in them.

"It's time for bed now, Sora, and tomorrow is another day."

"I… I know. It's just……." He paused on the last part, "Can you stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone. It'll just be for tonight and I promise I won't ask ever again."

At this, Leon had to chuckle, "Of course. I'll do anything to help you."

He motioned for Sora to scoot over and he removed his tear-stained shirt, revealing his beautiful, tanned, muscular body, lazily dropped it on the floor, and climbed into bed. Moving closer to the smaller body, Leon drew the blankets closer to them and took Sora in his arms as he said goodnight.

"Sweet dreams, Sora."

Sora was speechless at Leon's act of sudden physical contact, but he wasn't complaining. He felt warm and safe with those nice, toned arms around him, holding him. He snuggled closer to the warmth and faded off into his worriless, sweet, fairytale dreamland. At that moment, Leon felt content with just listening to his unrequited love's steady breath that meant he had finally fallen asleep, but dear Leon had also felt a hollowness that came with the love he felt. _Can't __**you**__ see __**me**__, Sora? Can't you see that I'll make you happy, that I can make you forget about him only if you choose __**me**__? Why can't you see __**this**__? _

Leon knew, though, that he couldn't make a person fall in love, he couldn't help but wish that Sora would suddenly fall for him and forget all about the stupid bastard who broke his heart. He was unable to fall asleep, because he was overly aware of the petit one's presence, but stayed as long as he could.

~5:00 A.M.~

A beeping sound tore a blue-eyed blond from a peaceful, romantic/explicit dream about his "secret lover", Sephiroth that he was enjoying. At this insanely annoying noise, Cloud stretched out a hand from under the blankets to search for the source of the beep to turn it off. He sat up, yawned, and wondered whose idea it was to buy a plane ticket for the 6:30 A.M. flight…. _Oh, yeah. Mine. _

It wasn't so bad for him, though, because he was sort of a morning person and thoughts of going back home into the waiting arms of his patient lover made Cloud even more anxious to get up and go. He quickly jumped out of the warm bed, dressed in a simple long-sleeve, form fitting grey tee and casual black jeans combo, and went through daily routines, mainly brushing his teeth and passed a brush through his impossibly spiky hair, and stuffed his clothes into a bag.

Cloud buried a hand through his golden locks, sighing deeply, because he was going to miss Sora, his favorite little cousin, and he knew there wouldn't be a day when he wouldn't worry about the little guy, but he had to get away from that person and those memories. Besides, Cloud trusted Leon and knew that he would do the best to help Sora escape his depression. He quickly took one last look at the clock and thought, 'Fifteen minutes? That's a record,' then left the hotel.

Sweet Cloud wanted to say goodbye first to his favorite cousin and make sure that he was doing okay still, so he waved down a taxi and left for the apartment building. It took about fifteen minutes to finally make it through the crowded streets as Cloud wondered how the hell people are actually able to get up at that time everyday for work. He exited the taxi and paid the driver, asked him to wait a few minutes, while thanking him politely, but was only scoffed at in return and without delay, he entered into the complex, knowing that neither Leon nor Sora would let someone in this early in the morning.

Cloud went into the elevator, carefully pushing the button for the correct floor, but as he got closer to the floor, his insomniac-induced, childish side kicked in and he couldn't help but push a few more buttons and watch them light up. Luckily he was already going up and he had pushed the down buttons, but then he began to press the higher level ones, randomly. A business looking man entered the elevator at the floor that Cloud had to get off at and as the doors closed on the poor, confused man, the blond was already running to escape and laughing hysterically at this act.

He quieted down as he came upon the Sora and Leon's room, then took out a ***Cough***secretlymade***Cough* **spare key, testing it for the first time. 'Perfect,' he thought as the key had slid into the lock. A click sounded and he tiptoed in sneakily, like a ninja (or so he thought), but as he went into the kitchen he began to chicken out of trying to surprise them, because he heard somebody else moving around. It was too late, though, because just as he turned around in the dark, tripped and toppled over another shadowed figure.

Before he could completely freak out he heard, "What the hell," and felt relieved to hear that it was only Leon whom he had the pleasure of falling on.

"Oh, thank goodness it's only you," Cloud replied, which is an odd thing to say, considering that he was the one who was breaking and entering.

"Cloud?! What the hell," repeated the obviously shocked Leon, "How did you get in? Did Sora forget to lock the door again? I keep telling him that he can't forget or weirdoes and perverts will get in…"

"Uh, hi?" Cloud said, somewhat offended by the weirdo comment, "This might not be a good time to mention that I have a spare key to the apartment and I came here to surprise you and say goodbye, so goodbye."

"Yeah, whatever, just get off of me," Leon harshly replied, suddenly feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, "You're not light either."

"Oh, oops, completely forgot, sorry," and he scrambled to his feet, helping the other up and finding the light switch, too, "and I'm not that heavy! You're just weak!

"If you're awake, does that mean Sora is too?"

"No," the lion stated bluntly, walking over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Then what are you doing up?"

"Sora had another dream about you-know-who, and well I had to make sure he fell asleep, but now I can't sleep." He sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn the T.V. on.

"Oh, well could you tell him goodbye for me when he wakes up, then," Cloud asked, now noticing how exhausted Leon looked, he turned to leave when Leon asked:

"I thought you were here to tell him goodbye. Aren't you going to wait for him to wake up?"

"I wish I could, but I can't," he said, "I don't want to miss my flight, so take good care of him. I'll see you later."

"Bye," and with that, Cloud left the building, taking the other elevator, since the one he came off of before was still stopping at every other floor (poor guy).

_What was that about? And how the heck did he get a spare key_…. At that moment Leon looked at the door and then thought: We need to get that lock changed….

Cloud made it back to his taxi and asked the driver to take him to the airport, but as the driver took off, he looked out the window and saw a flash of unnaturally, bright red hair right outside the building. (*gasps!*) He quickly glanced back, but it was already gone. _It couldn't be… No, I'm just tired, it's been a long month and… _throughout his taxi ride to the airport and his flight on the plane, he kept reasoning with himself and how it couldn't have been that person and that many people dye their hair red and that there is no way Axel could have found out that Sora had moved. Even if he did, he wouldn't stalk the poor boy would he? He did have that obsessive side, but it couldn't have been him anyway, he wouldn't be here. It must have been somebody else.

After a few restless hours on a plane, Cloud came home to an empty apartment. He found a note on the kitchen table, next to the phone, in Roxas's handwriting that made him turn completely pale.

_Cloud, _

_I've left for Tokyo to search for Axel and get back what is rightfully mine. Don't look for me. _

_Roxas. _

"OH SHIT!" Cloud exclaimed after reading over the scrawled words a few times to make sure it really said what it said. This confirmed that the redhead really was Axel and he really was there.

Cloud jumped at the phone and dialed Leon's number with inhuman speed and impatiently waited for someone to pick up. _Dammit Leon!!!! Pick up the fucking phone!_

"Hello?" A sleepy voice from the other end had asked.

_Oh, crap_. "Good morning, Sora," Cloud said, trying to sound like nothing was wrong, "Is Leon there?"

"Hi, Cloud. Leon isn't here; he went to work a couple of hours ago. You can tell me, though, and I'll write it down for him."

"Uh, no, it's nothing," he lied, "I was just, um, calling to say that I made it home safely…"

"Oh, okay, I'll tell him that, then. Is that all?"

"Yes, of course! That's all!" He was really starting to freak out, because Sora always sounded like an innocent little kid on the phone and he didn't want to lie to his cute little cousin, but he didn't want to hurt Sora by saying that his ex-fiancé was currently in the same city.

"Bye, Sora," said Cloud quickly, slowly feeling the guilt gnawing at him.

"Oh, by the way, can you tell Sephy that I miss him, too."

"Sure."

"Okay, bye-bye Cloud." Click.

Cloud carefully put the phone back and took another look around him, loneliness quickly flooding through his body. **_Unbelievable.

* * *

  
_**Lulu: Yo! Hopefully ya like the revised chapter. This chapter was originally writen by me but as far as I already told you I Suck Big Time On Writting. Im only good at making up plots and shit. But my friend Allie who is helping me write this, revised the chapter and rewrote it and it came out like this. I really didnt care because shes a way better writter than I am. So enough of me blabbering I really do hope you liked the rewriten version of chapter 4. We'll update ASAP!!

Lulu: Oh! I almost forgot Review Please!!! I really appreciated it if yall did. Yall would make my gloomy life have an ounce of happiness!! Love yall! (I really talk like a texas person huh? Lol!!)


	5. The Unexpected Guest Prt2

Lulu: Yay! we have another update!! and didnt take as long as the others. Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Disclamer: You know the drill. The characters belong to square enix. we only own our computers and brains~!

* * *

It was just a few days before Cloud came home when Roxas decided that he should go after Axel. It was an impulsive act done with a mixture of good and bad intentions, but truly out of an obscure love/obsession for the redheaded ex-fiancé of Sora. Though it started as a way to get back at the poor little one, it morphed into something that Roxas could not explain; a certain desire after the party that swept throughout his body and made the blond want more from Axel. He felt flustered every time he thought of Axel, every time his mind played back that night, and every time he came to the conclusion that he couldn't stand back and let his brother get whatever he wanted again. This time he would intervene and take the happiness that should be rightfully his. Besides, he knew that his brother didn't want Axel anymore, so why let a good thing go to waste?

In the silence with only his mind to keep him company, he thought that it was time for him to look for the love that he deserved. One mustn't blame him, though, because what he felt really was love, but he didn't know how to react or how to handle it. He was confused and only sure about one thing: That he wanted Axel and that his brother did not. He never thought about why Sora didn't want Axel anymore. It never crossed his mind that it was his fault; that he was the reason why Sora hated Axel and why he, when he still lived here, he glared at Roxas with contempt, never speaking one word to him after the party. No, Roxas never thought of these things, because he didn't care. He figured that these things would work out in the end when he finally obtained what he longed for, but he could care less if they didn't work out either.

He wrote a quick, thoughtless note, took the money from the emergency jar, and bought a one-way ticket to Tokyo and packed quickly, taking only what was needed and hailed a cab for the airport, not knowing that he had passed his cousin, Cloud, on his way home. Nervous, he boarded the plane on time and headed straight into the city of his soon-to-be lover (he's very determined).

Axel now had a habit of staring up at the apartment building where he lived whenever he left or came back from work. It wasn't a stalking stare, but a sad 'how could this happen' stare. Really, though, how could this have happened? He had finally made up his mind to move on, but transferring to the same city where his former bunny now lives, too, seems like fate had some unfinished business with them. So he would look up, wondering which room Sora was in and what would happen if they came across each other again. Would he be able to apologize? Would he be forgiven? Now that he thought about it, how exactly would he apologize? 'I'm sorry your brother got me drunk and seduced me, because I thought he was you?' That doesn't seem right and probably wouldn't go over to well, but it was true. Yeah, he would tell the truth, but would Sora believe him? He decided it doesn't matter if Sora believed him, just as long as the truth was out there, then he could live without that guilt he felt. It wouldn't be one of those endings where they would realize their feelings went beyond all this and they would happily be together again; he could see that what they had was far too broken to even find pieces of a relationship, but at least hopefully they could say goodbye the right way.

If only he could just see and explain himself without looking like a stalker, but who would think of this as just an odd cruel coincidence? That is the reason why he never bothered getting Sora's room number and why he now stands at the bottom of the building, gazing up with a pained expression on his face, imagining what he would do if they met again. In the end, he decided it was time to let it go. If they met, great, but it would take a miracle for him to be able to tell his story and another miracle for Sora to believe it. Even if he did say anything, nothing would happen. There is no fairytale ending to this; they won't get back together, because it is simply broken and can't be mended.

A taxi with a blond in it tore him from his thoughts, because he thought the figure inside looked familiar and he decided to take off for work before anybody became suspicious.

Roxas finally made it to the right apartment where both Sora and Axel ironically lived. He entered with his bags and asked the front desk for Axel's room number, going up the elevator and missing Leon by a couple of minutes.

He knocked on the door, but knew that Axel was most likely at work, so he took out a copy of Twilight, sat down next to the door, and read patiently, loyally waiting for Axel to come back, while he was completely absorbed into the world of sparkly vampires.

Once again, Axel found himself standing in the dark in front of the complex, wondering which room Sora was in and how he was doing; if he had finally gotten over him. This is not healthy for me, He thought, entering the building, exhausted both mentally and physically. He made it to his room when he came across an unwelcome sight.

"Oh man," he groaned, "Not again!"

Roxas was curled up next to the door, using his book as a pillow. He had fallen into an uneasy sleep, but was woken up by a memorably beautiful voice. Slowly, he lifted himself up, stretching as he went and looked straight into the lovely green eyes of his love.

"Good evening, dear," Roxas said in his cute, honest voice. He then heard the object of his affection give a loud, distressed sigh. "What's wrong?"

"You ruined my relationship with Sora to the point where it's irreparable, you're now sleeping at the entrance of my room, and you really want to know what's wrong?!," exclaimed an irritated Axel, "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?!"

"I wanted to see you again, silly!" Roxas replied, now fully awake and getting up to hug the redhead.

At that, Axel had had enough and snapped back with: "Okay, you saw me. Now go home."

Roxas stopped, letting his arms drop to the side and his eyes filled with tears and bitter disbelief, while he slowly choked out, "I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because I kind of ran away from home…." The blond glanced up at Axel with honest distress, yet with a bit of hope, as if still expecting something.

"WHY!!!?"

"Because I really do love you!" That was it. Axel watched as Roxas finally broke down, murmuring things like 'Please don't make me go home' and 'I love you so much', and he couldn't deny a desperate person in trouble, even the very person who destroyed the best thing he would ever have. This was the first time he had ever seen Roxas show any sort of emotion other than envy or hatred, so after an awkward pause, he slid his key into the door and gestured for the bawling boy to come in.

"This is only temporary," he said, "until we can figure out what to do with you, but if you try to do anything else to me, expect to be literally kicked out."

Roxas' sadness was immediately replaced with absolute joy and, like a little puppy dog, he followed his love in. Axel still wasn't sure about this situation, but tried his best to get along with it by making mindless small talk. Roxas made himself instantly at home, quickly taking in the contemporary look of the living room, wondering what the bedroom might be like. His furniture had a futuristic feel to it, complete with the eggshell, speaker chairs and stainless steel appliances in the kitchen to the left of the entrance.

"So…. Are you hungry?"

"No, not really."

"Whatever, then," Axel pointed to the bright red couch, which not only reflected his personality, but his hair too, "You can sleep there, tonight. Blankets are in the closet. If you want a shower, the bathroom that you are allowed to use is next to the kitchen. Don't go into my room unless there is an emergency, like the complex is on fire or something. That means, if you have a bad dream, deal with it, because I don't give a damn."

As the blond settled down, Axel began to go to his room, but was suddenly stopped by an anxious cry, "Wait!"

"What could you possibly want now?!" Axel yelled, feeling incredibly irritated, but regretting it when he turned around to see the same pained expression that he saw the night his past life fell apart. Why do they have to look so much alike?

"I j-just wanted to ask how your day was a-and talk with you," stuttered Roxas, shivering and on the verge of tears, "a-and I wanted to t-tell you g-goodnight…"

"No offense, but I really don't like you, so goodnight," he started walking away again, ignoring the weeping person behind him. Preparing to go to bed, he realized that he forgot to give Roxas permission to go into the closet in his room to get a blanket, so he swiftly grabbed a large, fleecy, red one and hurried into the living room only to find Sora's brother fast asleep. He appeared so innocent as he was traveling through dreamland, that it made Axel's heart skip a beat before he remembered what that 'innocent' face did to him. Roxas looked so much like the one he loved—loves even now—but he knew that this boy was different from the one who left him. He was mumbling something that sounded like 'Why does he get everything,' while still tearing up in his sleep, which left Axel wondering what he was talking about. He immediately brushed it off as some bad dream that the younger one was having after the long trip that he had—really he must have still been in high school or college and to go off on his own like that is something that Sora would never… He realized that he was doing it again; staring at someone who could literally be Sora's twin with the same gaze that he does every morning and evening before going to work or into the apartment and thinking about him. Could you blame him, though? He is probably 10 feet away from the one he loves, but it doesn't matter, because emotionally they are hundreds of miles apart.

It takes all his might to force himself out of his thoughts and pull the blanket over Roxas, while trying not to have an emotional breakdown. He swore to himself earlier that he was going to move on and he was strong, but it's hard when he has so many connections to Sora. Still, it was time and he couldn't keep holding on to the past, mourning the loss of what might have been. It was simply time to move on…

At that same time, Leon had come home from a long day at work. He noticed how dark the room was and wondered if Sora went to bed already, even though it was only 7 O'clock. Concerned, he went into Sora's room to find that he hadn't changed out of his pajamas, sitting on his bed with his face turned towards the large window, hugging his favorite lion stuffed animal close to himself. He was illuminated by the lights outside, but the rest of his room was hidden in shadows, making his midnight blue-themed room gloomy. All morning he had reflected upon the dream he had that night and everything that he had experienced. He realized how selfish he was for putting everyone through this, even causing Leon to lose sleep last night and other nights before that. He wasted so much time crying over spilt milk when there worse things could have happened. People go through even more despairing challenges than getting broken up with and compared to that he was whining about something the equivalence of being scratched compared to them. There are worse things out there, but he couldn't help it; he gave his heart away to one person and had it violently torn into miniscule pieces, but to avoid doing something reckless, he had to think that it could have been worse.

For three hours he had just been sitting, huddled up in that same spot on his bed, staring out his window, watching the sun fade away as a war broke out in his mind between these two thoughts. After all this time he had finally come to a decision, knowing that he couldn't go on living like this, because this is not living. He couldn't put the people he loved and people who were there for him in this situation, suffering with him; it was too selfish and he hated doing this to himself and others. He wanted to stop thinking about what might have been, because it will never be.

So when he heard Leon creeping up to sit next to him on the bed, without turning his head, he announced in a monotonous tone, "It's time for me to move forward—to go on with my life without Axel." It not only surprised Leon that Sora said that name, but the one who said it was shocked, too. He wasn't crying like he normally would and it didn't cause a horrible pain in his chest, like saying this lifted an enormous weight from his heart, so it could slowly repair itself. Still, he turned to face Leon with the most agonizing, tear-jerking look that should never have touched that angel-like appearance and Leon took that angel into his arms, relieved that these words were finally said.

Though sad, Sora didn't feel the urge to shed a tear and went on, "I'm sorry, Leon . I'm sorry that I've been relying on you so much and that I've only been a burden—"

"No, Sora," he interrupted, hugging the brunet closer to his body, "I don't mind. You know that I would do anything for you and you could never be a burden to me."

Sora shifted so he could see outside the window again and took in the sight of all the lights for the first time since he arrived. Before, everything seemed colorless and dull, but at last he could see light; he felt freer than he had in what seemed like forever.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Leon whispered, finally breaking the silence. He put his head on Sora's shoulder while he was holding him and added, "That's why I chose this place. I thought it would help."

Sora then realized the position he was in, upon Leon 's lap, and it caused his heart to race for some unknown reason. This then made him blush, but the mood was ruined when his stomach let out a loud growl, which made his face glow even pinker. Leon laughed, "Maybe we should go out for dinner tonight, to celebrate. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed, then wondered how long he had been sitting there and added, "But isn't it a little late to go out?"

"Sora, it's only seven-thirty."

"In that case, I'll go take a shower and get ready," he said, suddenly feeling somewhat giddy at the thought of going out. He smiled, although not the same way as he used to before Axel cheated—no, that would take a long time to get back, but this was just the beginning. The pain still stung his heart at times, but not as much as it had in this past month. It may hurt, but it's going to get better some day and when he'll think back on that dream the night before, he won't become jealous or feel betrayed. For today, though, he thought about it all throughout his shower, hoping that what will inevitably happen—moving on—will happen soon**. (Que sera, sera!) **

Lulu: SO ya! That was the chapter I hope yall liked it.

Riku: Yea I bet they liked it. But it would have been a better story if I was in it! -stomps foot-

Lulu: Wait what are you doing here! You're not supposed to be here!! Shoo! Go Away! We have enough of RiSo Storys! SquallSora needs to be breaking through too! Ya know!!

Riku: What!? B-but!

Lulu: No. Now go wait patiently over there and wait your turn... -whispers- diva -snikers-

Riku: Fine! -stalks off-

Lulu; Now that was taken care off! Leave reviews we always appreciate(sp?) them!! :D


	6. Miracle Drug

Lulu:SORRY!! Im so sorry!! It has been one month and a half to post this up. i was getting to it but got kinda lazy and didnt do it but i finally did it. yay!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything just the plot. Characters belong to Square Enix!!

Lulu: Again this isnt good im sorry if it doesnt live up to your standards. Please take in note i have no beta to help me edit it. I had my friend who was co-writting it with mee that also edits the chapters i write but she got a bitchflip because i wouldnt hug her. But yea HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYR CHAPTER SIX!!!

* * *

The restaurant was beautiful sitting there surrounded by soft white crystals falling from the sky. It was also so illuminating attracting people like moths to an ever beautiful illuminate light. Sora took in this sight, eyes wide open and a small smile painting his features. Both him and Leon strolled over to the welcoming warmth of the restaurant that seem to give off. Leon stepped forward to open the door for Sora to go in, with him soon following behind. Giving their coats to the doorman as a waiter led them to their seat.

"Table for two?" the waiter assumed.

"Yes" Leon answered looking around the restaurant. _Nice choice of color. _he thought as he studied the colors that were a wonderful mixture of soft blues that decorated the walls.

"Ah. Lets go upstairs it's less crowded and it has a great view of the small park the restaurant owns. Ya'll should come here during the spring, the sight is just so bewitching. It practically out of a fantasy world. The sakura trees bloom during that time. The soft peddles that seem offer us. Oh! And their also fireflies that love to hang around the small little pond across the oldest sakura tree. And they also say if you confess your love to the one you love that the couple will live a happy and wonderful life. Oh~! isn't it just so romantic!" The waiter blabbed as he came to a stop at a small square table beside a huge window overlooking the snow covered park.

"Really? That's a wonderful story." Leon acknowledged the statement that the waiter had been _so_ kind to bestow on them.

"Yes a matter a fact it is but it's true I tell ya it's true. Well, here ya go guys. I will be your waiter this evening. My name is Demyx." The waiter known as 'Demyx' spoke. He laid the menus on both sides of the table. And then dug into his small pocket of his apron to bring out a small card that had his name on it. "Well, what kind of drinks would you like?" Demyx then asked looking at both of them warmly.

"What kind of drinks do you have?" a small sweet voice spoke for the first time since they arrived at the restaurant. Fidgeting a little by the small saying about the love confessing under the old sakura tree. Leon watched Sora from behind the menu. A genial smile creeping up onto his face as he took in the cute sight that was unfolding right in front of him.

"Oh! Right how dumb of me. Well we got Raspberry tea, Lemonade, Coca-cola, Sunkist, Sierra Mist, Sprite, water, and café." Demyx responded looking at Sora with amusement.

"Mmm… Ill have a Sierra Mist, thank you very much." Sora replied with a smile gracing his face.

"Ok, and for you sir?" he turned towards Leon waiting for a reply.

"I'll have a Sprite, thank you." Leon stated as he flashed a small smile to Demyx. A soft scribbling could be herd followed by a click of a pen.

"Alrighty then, I'll be back with your drinks then I'll take your order." Demyx beamed as he hurried off to the kitchen to fetch their drinks.

Silence came back to the peaceful couple admiring the magnificent scenery just outside the window. Breaking his eyes away from the lovely park, Leon grabbed his menu that was laying in front of him. He skimmed through the various options of food and appetizers. _Chicken and shrimp alfreado sounds good. I wonder what Sora is going to get? _Leon thought as he closed his menu and placed it back on the black surface. Looking up he noticed that Sora had been surveying the menu as well.

"What are you going to get, Sora?" Leon pointed out. _I'm talking more than usual… I blame the nervousness._ Leon scolded to him self. **(Lulu: Yea blame the nervousness. Just admit it your so embarrassed this being your first date with Sora ALONE. Haha! Leon: Shut up! No one asked you! -stomps foot-) **He slightly shook his head from the silly little thought he just had. He still waited for the replay to come. He looked up to find Sora looking at him amusingly with his head cocked to the side. Taken aback with the gesture that was shown to him. He questioned Sora what's wrong.

"Oh nothing, you just looked that you were a little conflict in your head." Sora giggled.

"Oh." Leon murmured with a blush decorating his face.

_Woah! Did Leon just blush!! That's so cute… wait stop rewind and pause did I just call Leon cute!? _Sora thought hysterically shifting in his seat a little. Just when he was about to ask Leon something their waiter came with their drinks in hand.

"Hopefully I didn't make ya'll to long. Here you go a Sierra Mist and a Sprite. May I take your order?" Demyx smiled as he pulled out his small check book and his handy dandy pen.

"I'll have a Chicken and Shrimp Alfreado." Leon answered while giving the menu to Demyx. He nodded as he grabbed the menu and jotted down the order.

"And I'll have Cheese Ravioli." Sora said has he gave the menu to Demyx too.

"Alright your food should get here in 10 to 15 minutes." Demyx mentioned as he took of to the kitchen to give the chefs their orders. Sora looked at Leon a little shy to start a conversation even thought he was the one who can never stay quiet for more than 2 minutes. Sighing he looked around the second floor of the restaurant. True to his word this floor wasn't as full as the first floor it only had four tables occupied plus theirs would make five. They had nice music playing, rock it would seem. He heard this song before but he doesn't remember what it was called.

_I want a trip inside your head_

_Spend the day there..._

_To hear the things you haven't said_

_And see what you might see_

The rhythm was calming and somewhat depressing. He closed his eyes to see if the song would come to him but it didn't. Though what he did hear was a small faint singing.

_I wanna hear you when you call_

_Do you feel anything at all?_

_I wanna see your thoughts take shape_

_And walk right out_

_I wonder who's singing along? _Sora thought as he continued to listen. He slightly opened his to face the singer. He came across something amazing.

_Freedom has a scent_

_Like the top of a new born baby's head_

Sora stared at Leon with amusement, he would have never knew Leon could sing.

_The songs are in your eyes_

_I see them when you smile_

_I've seen enough I'm not giving up_

_On a miracle drug_

As Leon sang along not paying any attention to the people around him as he watched the sun go down through the huge window. He loved this song specially since it was one of his favorite bands.

_Of science and the human heart_

_There is no limit_

_There is no failure here sweetheart_

_Just when you quit..._

Leon compared this song to Sora or somewhat of it; it kind of reminded him of Sora. He was always full of happiness and warmth. _I guess that's what made me fall for him. _Leon thought as he went back to graduation year. He had a small crush on the boy but like they say crushes come and go and that was he expected to be. But it developed into a strong bittersweet feeling towards the young burnet.

_I am you and you are mine_

_Love makes no sense of space_

_And time...will disappear_

_Love and logic keep us clear_

_Reason is on our side, love..._

He would have confessed his love to him but Sora already gotten confessed to and accepted the stupid redhead. So from there on he suppressed his feelings. And as long he could remember his heart would throb every time he saw them together. Eventually time passed and the throb came down to nothing but a null ache in hi heart and nothing more. He tried to get over it but for some reason God wasn't letting that happen.

_The songs are in your eyes_

_I see them when you smile_

_I've had enough of romantic love_

_I'd give it up, yeah, I'd give it up_

_For a miracle, a miracle drug, a miracle drug_

Leon went his separate way leaving to Tokyo, where he now owns a company. Two years as past as he moved away and he has been kept updated on what's going on in Okinawa. He also was told that Sora had just gotten engaged to the redhead. The next week cloud had invited him to the small party Riku and Sephiroth are going to throw. He agreed an left to Okinawa. Fast forwarding to were he his talking to where he was watching the blossoming trees.

_God I need your help tonight_

A sweet voice called out to him but was sent to the ground by the same sweet voice. The same beautiful enchanting eyes that had fallen in love with. And here he his tackling him down to the ground and making his heart beat fast and wanting to burst out of his ribcage. Man, he loved this young boy but he'll need some help on congratulating him for being hitched.

_Beneath the noise_

_Below the din_

_I hear your voice_

_It's whispering_

_In science and in medicine_

_"I was a stranger_

_You took me in"_

Leon sighed coming back to the present. As depressing as it is he still loved Sora during his relationship with Rinoa. He finally caught up to the feeling that someone was watching him sing. But ignored them the song was about to com to a finish he just wanted to finish it.

_The songs are in your eyes_

_I see them when you smile_

_I've had enough of romantic love_

_Yeah, I'd give it up, yeah, I'd give it up_

_For a miracle, miracle drug_

_Miracle, miracle drug_

Finally the song ended and Leon turned to the person watching him so intently. Sora was admiring the view of Leon singing. They both locked eyes for a minute and for a second the name of the song came to Sora. He slightly whispered it.

"Here you go guys. A chicken and shrimp alfreado and a cheese ravioli. Enjoy your food!" Demyx commented as he wondered of in the maze of cleaning tables.

"How did you know that song, Sora" Leon inquired as he cut into his chicken.

"I knew it because its sung by one of my favorite bands!" Sora pointed out.

"Oh, well its one of my favorite bands too." Leon spoke.

"Really?! I didn't know. Actually I don't know a lot of things about you." Sora claimed biting into his cheesy ravioli.

"You never asked." Leon answered drinking some of is Sprite.

"True. Well can I start asking questions then?" Sora asked.

"Sure, better late than never." Leon smiled at Sora.

"Ok.. Um.. What kind of movies do you like?" Sora requested.

"Mm… I like psychological horror, suspense, action and mysteries. What about you?" Leon answered the question smoothly.

"Wow, you love scary movies. Well I like.." Sora paused then continued "Romance, comedy, action and sci-fi."

"Nice choice of movie genders. How about music?" Leon responded as he finished his delicious dish.

"I like alternative rock, oldies, techno, electronica, and some RnB. Oh and classical/new age music and you?"

"I go for rock, alternative rock, oldies, electronica, classical, and dark symphony."

"Awesome we almost have some thing in common!" Sora beamed.

"I guess we do." Leon watched as Sora finished his plate. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sora smiled as he sipped some of his drink. Leon smiled back and waved up their waiter to get their bill so they can pay. Once Demyx came with the bill Leon signed it and gave Demyx a tip.

"Oh Thank you so much! Please come again!" Demyx said excitedly to the couple.

"We sure will Demyx! Bye!" Sora shouted as they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant to grab their coats and call it a night.

"Hey, Sora would you like to come to my job tomorrow?" Leon asked as the climbed into his car.

"Really!! That would be awesome! I would love too!!" Sora grinned and he buckled up.

"Great! Well I'll wake you up tomorrow around 7:30 in the morning so we can get out of the apartment around 8:00." Leon said happily. The day went through smoothly and good. As Leon drove them off into the night sky back to their apartment where a warm soft bed awaits them.

* * *

Lulu: YAY! whoa Hopefully yall liked it. im sorry if it sucked big time but its my first time writting without it being revised by someone else!! The song belongs to U2-Miracle Drug. And I also want to thank the reviewers that had been sticking with the story!! **iSchiznitch, KHfujoshigirl98, blackpantherwolf, Fools-like-me**.!! thank you so much guys, I love yall!!

Leon: I dont blush...

Lulu: Of course you do. And I didnt know you could sing that well Le-_on_! -starts laughing-

Leon: Gah! shut up! -tackles Lulu-

Lulu: UFF!! Holycow! Leon get of you killing me!!

Leon: No! -sits on Lulus back-

Lulu: WHY!! Grr! Fine! Please leave reviews I would appreciate it alot!! And who ever wants the beta this please go right ahead and help. Thank you for your kindness to whoever read this chapter!!


	7. Falling into Place

Lulu: OK sorry for the huge delay! we were kinda busy with taks and finals! burned our brains. but thankfully we were excempt from our finals so we decided to work on this chapter! I wanna thank those reviewers that have been sticking with this story! if it werent for yall this story would have never been continued! So i hope you enjoy this chapter. And i just wanna say this we made it WERE SENIORS! im so happy. but any ways yea. sorry for not updating soon. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: OK you know the drill. WE DONT OWN ANYTHING JUST THE PLOT TO THE STORY!_

* * *

_ _What is that smell? _Axel thought as the foreign aroma of cinnamon floated into his room and danced all around his dream. Slowly, it led him out of his slumber and he sat up in his bed. Remembering what happened the night before, he forced himself up and out of comfort and onto the solid floor. He followed the scent into the kitchen where the smell became stronger; _what a weird place for a smell like this to come from_. Then he saw it. The worst thing that a brokenhearted fool could see: the near clone of his ex-fiancé cooking something in a pink, flowery apron.

Roxas turned away from the stove after hearing someone enter the room and gave a big, genuine smile.

"Good morning, my love," he greeted in a chipper voice. The pan behind him held the mouthwatering fragrance (A.k.a. cinnamon apple pancakes and bacon) that attracted Axel into the room. "Why don't you sit down, dear, while I finish this up."

Greatly disturbed by this sight, Axel spun and trudged back to his room, mumbling something about it being too early to deal with this, but stopped when he heard a ferocious growl emanate from his stomach. He reluctantly dragged himself back to the decorated table that had his finest dishes set out in an extravagant way; fork, knife, and spoon, small plate on large plate, two glasses and a clean pitcher of what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice in the middle of it all.

_What the hell is all of this?_ Axel hesitated before sitting down, wondering if he should be mad that Roxas went through his shelves and violated his privacy. He decided against saying anything about it, though, thinking _I only have to deal with this for one day_.

Roxas skipped happily to the table with a plate full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs, still smiling as he served it to Axel. It's only natural that he's acting this way, contradicting his normal self; this is the happiest he's ever been, performing something that he loves to do for the person that he loves. Isn't this the way he's supposed to feel? The way everything is supposed to be? The reason he came here.

Roxas sat down at the table across from his darling, dearest love and watched as the uncomfortable redhead stared down at the food.

"What's wrong, my love," Roxas asked, concerned about Axel's reaction.

"Where did you get all of this?" Axel knew that all he had in the refrigerator was half a can of beer and the pantry had cobwebs with a spider or two.

"Well, you see, I got up early this morning, because I couldn't sleep well and I decided to make you breakfast, but I noticed that you didn't have much to work with, so I went to the store and bought the ingredients."

With that, Axel cut and plopped a piece of the pancake in his mouth and found himself in a momentary heaven…. That is, until the chains of hell grabbed hold of his legs and dragged him down into his memories that he so foolishly thought he could avoid around this person.

**( Flassssshhhhhh Baaaaaaaaaaaaack!) **

_This day he woke up to a terrible burning smell and when he opened his eyes it felt like he still had them closed due to all the smoke that came from the old apartment's kitchen. _

_"What the hell!" He cried as he ran, following the path of dark smog only to find a coughing Sora at the stove with something unrecognizably charred in a pan. Sora looked back at the Axel with sincere, blue eyes and began to break down. _

_"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled as Axel took him in his arms and turned off the stove behind the younger one, "I was just trying to make breakfast to celebrate our one year anniversary."_

**(END OF baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!) **

That was when Axel learned that between the two of them, they could barely heat up a ramen cup without it exploding or burning.

Axel looked down at his plate again, with a blank stare and Roxas began to worry that he did something wrong.

"Is it okay," he asked, on the verge of tears while tearing Axel away from his thoughts, "You don't like it, do you?"

"No! That's not it! It's just…" Axel didn't want to deal with his crying so he added, "I'm not hungry."

He got up and left the room without seeing the hurt look plastered on Roxas's face as he started cleaning up the table and meal that he spent two hours preparing. Axel reentered his room and began to get ready for another day of work. Dressed and groomed, he came back out and saw Roxas curled up on the couch and the plates in the sink. The redhead really did feel bad, but he couldn't say it. All that came out was,

"Remember what I said yesterday? When I get back, I don't want to see you here. Go home."

Then he left.

Sora and Leon were just about to leave their apartment when a quick, loud rap at the door. Wondering who it could be at this time, Sora opened it only to find a poor, sobbing, "Roxas!"

"S-Sora, he-he—," but Roxas was interrupted by his own crying and he really didn't know how to explain himself, so he just stood there weeping pathetically while trying to figure out a way to explain why he is here after all that he had done.

Being the type of person that he was and knowing what his brother was going through, Sora empathetically told his baby brother to come in. He led him to their couch and offered to get him some tea to calm him down.

"Roxas, what are you doing here," he proceeded to ask after he came back with the drink and sat down beside Roxas, "Does Cloud know you're here? What about school?"

After an awkward pause, Roxas answered with, "I ran away."

"WHAT!"

Hearing this, Leon ran out from his room to see what was going on, but stopped when he caught sight of the blond haired trickster.

"Why are you—?"

"He ran away, Leon ," Sora said, answering the repeated question and silenced Leon for the moment, then asked Roxas, "But why did you do that?"

"I came here to visit Axel," said Roxas, forgetting that Sora didn't know this bit of information, but his eyes were as wide as plates when he realized what he had just revealed and he quickly placed his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from speaking. _Uh-oh. _

"W-what did you just say," stuttered Sora in disbelief, hoping that he was just imagining what Roxas had said. He knew that his brother had been in on it when Axel cheated on him, but he was willing to forgive him… _This doesn't make any sense. Why would Roxas come here to see Axel? Axel—he isn't here, he's in Okinawa where I left him. Unless—_ "—ra?"

"Sora?" He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Leon was kneeling in front of him with one arm over Sora's lap and the other caressing his cheek, "Sora, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." He looked at Roxas, who was averting his gaze. He asked in a voice, icier than he thought it would come out, "What do you mean you came _here_ to see Axel?"

This time Roxas didn't respond; he just stared at the floor, regretting coming to this apartment or ever telling him. This time Leon, who stayed quiet for most of the time and was just as shocked as Sora, chimed in, "Explain, Roxas."

"I—it- I," he tried, then took a deep breath and started again, "I came here to see Axel, because he moved to Tokyo , too."

He saw the look that Sora and Leon exchanged and interpreting it to mean that they thought Axel was stalking Sora.

"It's not what you think! He moved here to get away from you! This was just a coincidence."

"That doesn't explain why you're at our apartment." Leon was frowning, but stayed calm.

"Well… He kicked me out, so I walked to your room."

"Walked? How far away is he?"

_Damn, I just keep messing up, huh?_ Roxas sighed. He never wanted this to happen; the illusion that he thought of ended differently. Then again, it was just an illusion.

"Well, he ummmm," and his voice dropped down to an almost inaudible whisper, "He lives in this apartment complex."

"What are you talking about," Sora mumbled in a numbed tone, not even paying attention to what he was saying.

This time, though, Leon would not just sit back and watch his best friend and secret love slip into the dead state that he was in for so long. He moved closer to Sora's face, so close that they could almost kiss, and he rested his forehead on the younger one's, then soothingly spoke:

"Sora, everything will be alright." This tore Sora from his thoughts again, as he gazed straight into Leon 's eyes, "I won't let him hurt you again."

This act caused Sora's face to blush as red as a rose and his heart began to beat like he was running a marathon. _What the-_, Sora thought, shocked by this reaction, _Why is this happening again?_, he wondered, remembering that it happened the night before, but he couldn't stop focusing on Leon . Something about him made Sora calm, yet nervous all at the same time. Maybe it was his grey eyes; they were always nice to look at, but now, he couldn't look away. They were so beautiful, so sincere. _No- wait. Why am I thinking this? It almost sounds like I'm in lo— _

"Sora?" Leon was concerned about the way Sora was staring at him and Roxas was starting to feel awkward in this situation, knowing that he shouldn't have said what he said. It's true that he didn't really care for his brother, but he didn't like upsetting people like that.

This time, though, Sora wasn't tragically distressed by this news, not with Leon there for him, so this time he responded with, "Roxas, why don't you stay here."

This not only astounded Leon, but Roxas as well. He was so dumbfounded he didn't know what to do at first, but when he got over the initial shock of it, he questioned Sora's motives after all he had done to the poor boy, "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? I don't know, but you have nowhere else to go."

"I think that's a good idea," Leon added, "at least until we get this sorted out. I'll go call Cloud and tell him what's going on."

He left the room and Sora glanced at his younger brother, who was trying to avoid looking at him.

"Roxas." The blond perked his head up, like he was listening, but still didn't look, "Roxas, I'm trying so hard to forgive you for what happened."

"Yeah, but I never apologized," and stayed quiet again. Sora stood up and told him that he could stay in his room.

"With you," Roxas asked in disgust.

"Yes, with me."

"Fine, whatever."

Leon was in his room, on his cell phone and angry with a very distressed Cloud.

"What do you mean you already knew? Why didn't you call us?"

"I d-did, but you didn't pick up and I didn't want to tell Sora, sooooo…"

"So, what? You should have kept calling!"

"I'm sorry!" was the frantic reply, "It's been hectic here and it must have slipped my mind, because of all the packing and unpacking."

"YOU MOVED!"

"Uh, ummm, yes. I moved in with Sephiroth."

"That's your great solution? Run to Sephiroth! What am I supposed to do with Roxas?"

Leon was pacing when Sora entered his room and there was a long silence on the phone.

"Can you keep him with you for a while?"

Then Sora, not wanting to bug him, whispered, " Leon you're going to be late for work."

Leon stared at Sora for a second and said into the receiver, "Fine, but as soon as you get things sorted out, I'm sending him back," then hung up the phone up.

"Okay, Sora, are you ready to go?"

Sora watched Roxas, who was still sitting on the couch, for a second and answered, "I think I should stay with him today. Maybe another day."

"Alright." He took Sora's face into his hands and gazed into his eyes, "But no matter what he says, don't let it get to you and if you have any problems, call me, okay?"

"I'll be just fine, Leon . I am going to move on. He's my brother and I don't want to be mad at him anymore."

Sora soon regretted staying with Roxas, because neither of them could say a word to each other. The aura was so uncomfortable between them, that Sora didn't know what he should or shouldn't say. To be frank, it was incredibly awkward. What could you say to someone who you caught having sex with your ex-fiancé. Not only that, but it was your very own brother. Awkward.

It's not like Sora could say anything to Roxas. The blond was ignoring him, so even if something was said, he wouldn't listen, which made the silence even more unbearable for Sora, so he resolved to turn on the television, hoping that the hours before Leon came home would pass by quickly. He took a glimpse at Roxas sitting curled up at the very edge of the couch with a stone-cold glare towards the TV. His mouth was tightly sealed, like his lips were glued together, but his eyes reflected a great resentment and sorrow at the same time. He was set on not uttering a word to anyone around.

Feeling that the situation couldn't be any worse, Sora took a chance on breaking the silence, "… Sooo, Roxas, do you want something for breakfast?"

The only reply was a vicious glare from the pair of baby blue eyes directed towards him. This time was different, though, because Sora felt that he didn't want to back down again, "Geez, it was only a simple question. What's your problem?"

"I can't believe how stupid you are," mumbled the younger brother, shocking the brunet that he actually formed words, "Really, I don't know what he saw in you."

Before Sora could do anything, the blond stood up and walked into the latter's bedroom, locking the door, and turned on music to drown out all other noises. The one locked out of his own room jumped up and began pounding on the door while shouting: "Roxas turn that stupid, sappy Jesse McCartney music down and let me in!" **(No offense to Jesse McCartney fans, of course)**, but gave up when the volume was noticeably increased. Sora couldn't ever remember a time when he wished so badly for Leon to come back.

On the inside of the room, the apartment's intruder was lying on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging off the side. He was trying to tune everything out while deciding what to do next. When he first entered the room he had hoped to trash the place up, but there really wasn't much in there to mess up and he didn't feel like doing it anyway, because he had no other place to go, so he just laid there thinking about how screwed up everything was.

At around 12 pm Leon, who had his mind only on Sora and how he might be doing all day, had decided to call and find out only to be answered with a desperate voice and deafening music.

" Leon , help me," cried the distressed brunet on the other end, "I can't take it anymore! First it was Jesse and that was bearable, but then it changed to the Jonas Brothers and it's been stuck that way for 2 hours straight! I'm going insane!"

"Woah, hey—hold on. What's going on over there?"

"He locked himself up in my room and is probably moping about and won't stop playing that annoying music and he won't come out and I have no clue what to do now and—"

"Calm down, Sora," Leon said into the phone softly, "It'll be okay."

" Leon , I need you," whimpered the younger one, which caused Leon to lightly shiver at the words he never thought he would hear. Sure the context was different, but when he heard Sora say it, it was still just as sexy **(Lol, poor Leon). **

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible, but I don't know how soon it will be, since I have a lot of work that still needs to be done, so hold on."

Sora said alright and goodbye, and then hung up while Leon got back to work. Even at his fastest speed, the earliest time that he could get out of the office was around 4 pm, with the boss telling him that he did a job well done. Being a freelancer, he was allowed a little more freedom, but not until his work was decently completed. Perfectionism is a flaw, which is why Leon tried not to be that way, but rather he wanted to be efficient.

He hurried back to the apartment only to find poor Sora huddled up in a corner and noise blasting out from behind the other door. He took the key from his pocket (the only key for that room around was left with him, since Sora had a tendency to lose little things like that) and proceeded to open the door, storm in there, and unplug the stereo, then began a lecture the crap out of the unaffected boy on the bed.

"Listen, if you're going to stay here, learn to be respectful of the people allowing you to actually stay when they could kick you out on the street without a care."

"Whatever."

"Ugh! You know, you're a real pain in the ass! God, if you weren't related to Sora, you would be on the street!"

"Fine, just go away."

"Does everything I say go through one ear and out the other?" Leon was at his wits end and he was beginning to get a headache. This little monster was barely here for six hours, yet he managed to irritate the crap out of Leon and nearly break Sora with shitty noise that the blond believed was music.

" Leon , calm down. It's okay, now. Give him a chance, even though he's being a jackass, he has nowhere else to go," Sora pleaded, attempting to calm the taller brunet down.

"Fine, but if his attitude doesn't improve by tomorrow, he's out of here."

Night came fast with no other interruptions of peace. They had dinner, like they did when Roxas wasn't there, since he never came out of the room, and they prepared for bed the same way. The only difference was that one certain blond had taken over the bed of our hero!

The little monster was stretched out in a way that made it impossible for anyone else to sleep in it, yet his face was oddly serene for belonging to a demon. Sora couldn't help but smile at his little brother, remembering times when everything was right and not upside down. It was a very long time ago when Roxas was still scared of other monsters in the closet and came into Sora's bed for protection. _If only we could go back to those days_, Sora thought as he covered the sleeping form with the comforter and kissed his forehead, then he whispered, "Sweet dreams, Roxas. See you in the morning," and tip-toed out of the room towards Leon 's bedroom.

He entered just as the stormy-eyed one was stripping off his shirt and preparing for bed, when Sora had to interject with, "Ummmmm, can I sleep with you tonight?" This very question caused both to blush and made both their hearts to skip a beat in the moonlight that shimmered through the window. Leon 's room was just like Sora's, only there were less stuffed animals and it was a lot neater. The bed had a black comforter over it while the sheets that showed from underneath were a deep, forest green. _Very classic_, thought Sora, _Very sexy_, and then blushed even harder after he thought it.

"Uh—well, um." This seemed like the first time that Sora had ever seen Leon at a loss for words. He always came across as cool and collected. That's why the younger one always relied on him; always went to him when there was something wrong; always trust him with anything, but it was kind of cute watching him get all flustered. "Why?"

"You know who took over my bed and it's too cold to sleep on the couch."

This was probably the only time that Leon was thanking whoever out there that the brat had showed up, "Um, of course, then."

At that point, Sora realized that his eyes were transfixed on the muscular body that was standing awkwardly in front of him. _Beautiful—No. No he's just a friend. I can't be… Can I?_ He forced his eyes away and got into the warm bed. He became dizzy from the smell of Leon and the strangely erotic thoughts that were flickering in his mind. _What is this? He's my best friend. I can't feel that way. I shouldn't feel that way. No, it's probably just the smell; it smells nice. _

He began drifting off and snuggling closer to the scent of the sheets when he felt a dip in the bed signaling that Leon had finally crawled next to the smaller body. He was still shirtless and even in his dreams, Sora could still feel the heat of him coming closer and closer. Close enough to feel warm breath lightly graze his shoulder and burned passionately into his skin.

It drove his imagination wild and he dreamt of Leon running his hands down his neck. Down, down, down. To the part that made the blue-eyed sweetie a man. Those hands leaving invisible imprints in his skin; a trail of fire, a trail of heated intensity leading all the way down to his pale inner thighs. This scent filled the air, like roses surrounding him—the perfume of Leon ; subtle, yet powerful. Lips against his chest tracing their way up to his mouth made him weak and he submitted to whatever lavishing the older one's tongue did. The tender muscle swirling around his own lips and into the opening muffled his helpless moans as he stared straight into the ardent, grey eyes of his lover, but he couldn't keep his eyes open for so long in the heat of the moment. _Lover?_ His hazy thoughts formed, but all conscious workings of his mind were overtaken by a fever of lust and all doubts were thrown out the door to make room for this new feeling. He felt a strange eagerness, yet nervous; excited and he opened his eyes again. His own fingertips wandered the body above him, touching all over, taking in every inch of Leon's sexy, muscular, god-like body, but he saw a confident, yet affectionate smirk flicker across that beautiful face and Sora felt his wrists clasped above his head in one of those strong hands and he gasped as another hand had finally reached his member and began stroke….

Leon watched as the smaller figure next to him murmured and moaned in his sleep. He seemed to be having either a pleasant dream or a nightmare, but the concerned brunet couldn't figure out which one it was. He scooted closer to Sora, put his arms around him to try and keep him from squirming so much, since he thought his secret love was having another bad dream about Axel again and he was about to tell him his usual "sweet dreams"… that was until Sora began whimpering louder, "M-more, Leon. Ung-mmm."

The older one then began to mentally freak out, yet celebrate in his mind at the same time. He actually has a chance! _Thank you, stupid brat!_

"Sora," He leaned over to whisper into the dreamer's ear, "I love you."

Needless to say, though, Leon did not get much sleep that night, due to other problems with having the most adorable person ever lying next to him dreaming about them having sex together, but that's something he would have to live with.

* * *

Lulu: SO yay! chapter 7 is out! Woot woot! hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I did. Leave comments and reviews thank you.  
Sorry it took long to update. But stay tuned for the next chapter! Chao! And thank you for reading.


	8. Afternoon Nightmare

Lulu: YAY! Update the oh so very very awaited chapter! for some... But hopefully you find this worth waiting for, I really really hope so! And thank you for those who have been keeping up with the story! You are the ones that modivate me to keep writing!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!

* * *

Sun light peeked its way through the window blinds making small dancing rays form on the sleeping figures. Shuffling was heard from the kitchen, it seemed that Roxas was awake and was making himself a small sandwich before he left to go find Axel and hang around him till he gets told to go away. Hurrying himself up and not wanting to make to much noise, he didn't want to wake up the two sleeping brunettes from their slumber. Plus he doesn't feel like answering questions, specially answering anything his older brother wanted to ask. Setting the mayonnaise covered butter knife in the sink he made his way towards the door and silently slipping on his shoes. He set out towards Axel's apartment on the seventeenth floor, closing the door behind him slowly he scampered off.

Sora was starting to wake up from his warm peaceful morning, a morning he would love to wake up everyday for the rest his life. Especially if his brother was going to stay with Leon and him for now on. Inhaling deeply he scooted closer to the warmth that was being generated from the far end of the bed. Snuggling deeper into the covers and closer to the warm body he slightly started to wake up and open his eyes. He had to blink a couple of times to get the blurriness to clear away. And every time he blinked a face was becoming clear and clear for him to see and recognize. He widen his eyes has he was mere inches away from Leons face, So close that he can count the number of eye lashes. He stayed still not wanting to make any movement that might wake Leon up. His heart speed up out of his control and his mind went into auto pilot, he felt himself getting closer and closer towards Leons persona. So torturing close to those lips, the lips that he is now carving with his whole being. And finally his lips met Leons and something inside him bloomed making him feel wonderful and everything around him felt hazy. His heart flared with joy with just a small innocent kiss, a kiss he might not be able to enjoy again.

_'Wait. I-I cant be doing this. He's my friend, only a friend as much as it hurts to say it._' the thought ran through Soras head. So at that thought he pulled away sadness sinking into his stomach murdering the happiness he never felt when he kissed Axel. _'I cant use him like this. Just because his here by my side since that horrible day, I cant mistaken it with feelings of love. We can both get hurt and that is something I don't want to cause him._' Sora convinced himself as he sinked into the comforter closing his eyes. He felt like crying wanting something he cant have since he doesn't now how Leon felt. _'I cant push it on him. I cant let him decide it wouldn't be fair. Oh what am I babbling about._' he huffed opening his eyes. Something caught his eye, Leon was staring to wake up. Sora got a tad bit nervous, what is he going to do he looked around swiftly trying to find something to help him. But nothing seemed to offer any help and at the corner of his eye he saw Leons mouth form syllables and the words that formed and flowed out of Leons thin lips surprised Sora to no end.

"I Love You, Sora." a sleepy Leon said has he shifted under the covers.

There was a tight squeeze in his heart while the feeling of butterflies swarmed everywhere in his body. He couldn't believe it he just heard Leon say 'I Love You' to him. Even though he was asleep he still said it and the sadness that was once there disappeared leaving no trace behind it. But Sora still wanted to know if what he heard was correct and not a fragment of his imagination. _'Oh Sora who are you trying to convince. He said it right? I LOVE YOU those three little but wonderful words to you and only you. What are you trying to hide away from? _' his conscious fought with him. _'But he's asleep he could've I don't know meant it as a friendly I Love You. Plus I really cant go through another disappointment. I don't think I take it this time._' He argued as he decided not to think about it to much but he wont shrug it off that quickly. He'll just have to give it some time to see if its really true what Leons subconscious just spoke out. But he couldn't fight down the small little squeal of happiness escape his lips. And this was the final notch to wake Leon from his sleep; Sora closes his eyes quickly hoping that Leon didn't catch him staring at him.

Leon on the other hand was starting to come back to reality from his dream that he didn't want to wake up from. But he could shake off the feeling that he felt lips on his own a couple of minutes ago and especially that it synced according to his dream. Plus he would have wished for that to be true; getting a sweet and innocent kiss from Sora. But choosers cant be beggars now can they. He would have to settle with being close to him and that was enough to but his heart at ease. Sighing deeply he opened his eyes to be welcomed by the peaceful sleeping face of his fragile Angel. Smiling to himself he brought one of his hands to crease the tanned skin loving the feeling of the soft skin coming in contact with his. He wanted time to stop and stay like this forever forgetting everything and everyone around them. To be just them here and now but lets face it that cant be true unless you were God himself but they weren't so he just had to settle with what was now. He chuckled and pushed himself onto a sitting position on the bed and looked towards the digital clock. The number shined in there bright blue color signaling that it was 08:32 and that it was time to get out of bed and into the shower. So Leon did just that, getting out of bed and fixed the covers over Sora and disappeared into the bathroom.

As Leon was on the other side of the bathroom door he brought his right hand and grazed his lips wanting to feel the sweet soft lips on his again. But knowing that was a dream and it may never come true, he pushed the bubbly feeling down that was building up inside him. _'Come on, Leon. Get a grip you cant lose it around Sora not yet. You still have to see that he returns your feelings. I don't want to scare him off and destroy the friendship we have._' Leon reasoned with himself as he shook his head inhaling and exhaling. He pushed himself away from the door and walked towards the shower while his bare feet come in contact with the cold tile floor. As he reached his destination he pulled the shower door open and twisted the handle to let the warm water spurt out of the shower head. Letting the water get to a hot temperature, he shed of his only remaining clothing his boxers. Grabbing them from the floor he set them in the cloth hamper and he stepped into the warm water. Relaxing under the soft pressure of the water hitting his skin drenching his hair as it made it stick to the back of his neck. Tipping his head back he let the water wash over his face and brought back up.

In the other side of the bathroom door, Sora was swimming in his embarrassment of stealing a kiss from Leon and hearing his confession. He couldn't contain himself anymore he let out small giggles when he heard the shower rain out water telling him that Leon wouldn't be able to hear him giggle. He was in high heaven he guessed that this day couldn't get any better. He spranged out of bed and skipped into his room to go get changed for the rest of the day. Sora couldn't keep himself still with all the giddiness that was coursing through his body. But he reminded himself that he still need to hear Leon say it to him completely face-to-face. And with that he calmed himself down and grabbed some warm winter clothing, he wasn't going to make the same mistake from last time. As he changed into his outfit he walked into the bathroom at the same time Leon had finished showering. The loud cluck sound of the shower door brought Sora to reality and turned his head to see Leon standing there wet and naked. Soras brain stopped working as his full attention was now concentrated onto Leons lean muscular body out in full view in front of him. Leon stood there quietly letting the small droplets of water slide down his bronzed skin. Watching Sora for any sign of reaction to this unexpected sequence of events. Soras mind was invaded by one thought and one thought alone... '_Leon is.. uh he's well equipped down there._' and this thought made Sora blush close enough that he might get a nosebleed.

"I'm sorry!" he squealed as he ran out of the bathroom his face beat red. _'Oh my God. Did-did I just think that! Oh man I did._' Sora jumped into his bed hiding under the covers wanting to hide from his embarrassment and from Leon.

"..." Leon stood there confused on why Sora apologized to him. It wasn't as if he was doing something weird or anything of that matter. He had the same things the young brunette had... So why? Shrugging it off he grabbed a midnight blue towel and rapped it around his waist. He then descended into his room to get changed for the day since Sora and him had plans for later on today. Wondering what to wear he grabbed his black and white stripped long sleeve shirt and his black jeans.

In Soras room, the blankets started to move and Soras head popped out to see if Leon came in to check up on him. Thankfully he didn't, so he got out of bed grabbing his thick jacket and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them. Walking around the small island that consisted of the sink and some cabinets and drawers. Opening a cabinet that was close to the refrigerator he gabbed two bowls and set them at the table. He did the same with a pair of spoons, cereal and milk. And that right there is the only thing he is able to make without burning down the apartment. He started to fiddle with a loose thread that was hanging from the bottom of his shirt. He flinched when he heard the door to Leons room click open to show that the older man fully dressed and ready to take him out for the day.

"Uh.. um there's cereal here ready for you if you want some." Sora spoke timidly trying not to make eye contact with Leon.

"Thanks Sora." he said smiling a bit as he walked towards the brunette and the table.

"I'm sorry, its the only thing I'm able to make without, you know, burning the place down." Sora said scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed.

"Ha-ha. oh its fine, if you want I can teach you how cook. It isn't hard thing to learn. So just ask me when ever you want to learn." Leon laughed sweetly to the young burnet taking a seat. Leon poured milk into the bowl filled with corn pops and began eating, Sora did the same. The silence was quite awkward since Sora keeps reverting back to the scene he witness in the bathroom. '_Hopefully it gets a tad bit less awkward when we go to the store._' Sora thought has he finished his bowl of cereal. Once they were done with their cereal they washed their dish and set them into the dishwasher. And they left locking the door behind them as they made their way down the dark cherry wood floor.

With Roxas he didn't have much luck with his own love interest. Once he made it down onto Axels floor he was thinking of just walking in but that didn't work out so well. The door was locked; he knocked for quite a while expecting the door to open. But as you have probably guessed it didn't open so it seemed Axel wasn't home at all.

"I cant believe this! Why aren't you home, Axel!" Roxas groaned as he kicked the wooden door in front of him in frustration and anger. _'He was supposed to be here. Waiting for me! Where in the hell would he go! Dammit Axel you ruined my plan completely. But don't worry I'll find you and I'll forgive you._' Roxas smirked rubbing his forehead roughly shooing his anger away. A soft click of a door opening broke his irritation snapping his eyes towards intruder. He watched as a tall dirty blond walked out his apartment yawning to witness the commotion that was going on. Roxas willed himself to calm down and not look hostile or menacing. Maybe this stranger might know where HIS Axel might be.

"Um is everything all right, Kid?" the man said looking at Roxas tiredly.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make so much noise. But if you don't mind me asking do you know where the person who lives here left to?" Roxas asked in a sweet venoms voice.

"Eh you mean Ax. He at work why? Do you have some kind of business with him?" the man asked again but with a hint of curiosity laced with his question. _'Ax? Who does he know Axel? Who is this guy!_ ' Roxas screeched feeling his eye twitch at the simple nickname this stranger called HIS Axel.

"Oh well I need to see him. I'm Roxas... His _boyfriend_." He smirked as he saw the eyes of the stranger widen in surprised.

"Oh. Boyfriend? I thought he just got out of a horrible break up with his fiancée. Huh well Ax sure does moves fast. I'm Demyx, His best friend. Well if you want to go see him he works at this place. Here I'll give you the address." Demyx rushed inside and grabbed a notepad and scribbled down the address of Axels work. "Here ya go." He handed Roxas the piece of paper with his next destination to stalk. Smiling Roxas thanked Demyx with the huge help he just gave him and made his way to the elevators.

Once he made his way down to the lobby floor he was set to his destination on waiting for Axel to get out of work. He felt jittery he couldn't wait for Axel to be surprised when he sees him waiting for him like a good boyfriend should. Smirking he hugged his sweater tighter to his body and walked out into the swarming bodies of Tokyo to make way towards a bus stop to take to Axels work. Roxas felt accomplished today, he finally knows where Axel works at. Now he can visit him when ever he wants and even wait for him. It was just to perfect; he could ask Demyx when lunch break starts and ends too. _'I can bring him homemade lunch! _' Roxas thought as he felt joy bubbling up wanting to explode into excitement.

As he got off the bus walked across the street into an intersection he spotted a small bakery shop. He slowed down and thought maybe he should buy a small Strawberry Daifuku for himself and Axel. Complimenting himself for thinking up such a sweet, smart thing. He walked towards the cafe smiling and happy; he was shining with excitement lighting up the whole shop. As he stopped in front the cashier he asked for a strawberry daifuku. The young lady nodded and smiled as she walked to the far left cabinet to grab the daifuku with tongs and placing them into a white paper bag with their logo on it.

"Here you go, Dear. Is this for you and your girlfriend?" The lady asked Roxas politely wanting to make small talk as she handed him the bag.

"No. Its for me and my _boyfriend_." Roxas grinned as he saw the lady give an awkward 'oh'. '_Thats what you get for being noisy._' he snickered to himself as he paid for the sweets. "Oh can I ask where can I find this company building?" Roxas handed her the piece of paper that had the information.

"Uh... Sure." She took it and glanced at it. She looked at him and back at the paper. _'He isn't from around here is he._' she thought as she handed him back the paper and smiled. "Its right across the street from us. Actually on the left, right over there. You can't miss it."

"What? Really. Huh who would have thought. Well can I take one of the tables by the window. I'm going to wait for my boyfriend to get out of work." Roxas notified her as he pointed to the table by the large window. She nodded and attended to the other customers. Roxas gave his thanks as he shuffled towards the small glass table. All he needed to do was sit and wait for Axel to get out of work which wasn't for long. He had been at the cafe for a good 2 hours. He was getting tired and bored, so he gave one last glance towards the glass building when he spotted a fiery red head making his way out of the building towards the parking lot. Roxas jolted up and ran out to meet him, before he escaped his deadly clutches. As Roxas made his way towards Axel, He noticed that he was talking to a rather handsome young man. Tall lavender grey hair covering his right eye; the hair style was emo-ish looking and he was also pale it seemed he shunned the sun a little to much. But the feeling that was swelling up inside Roxas was unbearable, he wanted to explode. He was dead on jealous and he wanted to kill the man that was talking to what was rightfully his in any way or matter. He quicken his pace as he was getting closer he heard Axel say to the lavender grey haired man "say hi to Demyx for me."

"Sure. Have a good day, Ax." The one-eyed man responded back as he traveled towards his own car.

"Yea you too, Zexion." Axel said back happily hoping that once he gets home he wont have to worry about the blond little devil that seemed to hunt him down where ever he seemed to be. _'God have mercy on me. Please.' _Axel pleaded as he turned around to navigate towards his small compact car.

"Hi, Axel." Roxas smirked as he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Axels waist. Axel got an ire feeling run down his spine when he felt death rap his arms around his waist. _'Oh My God. How in the HELL did he find out where I work..._' Axel panicked as he tried to detach the blond tumor around his waist; he didn't know what to do. He sighed giving into annoyance and a bit of fear tinged in it.

"Hello... Roxas. How do you know where I was?" Axel asked in a cold robotic way. He didn't want the demon child to know he was afraid or annoyed cause that would mean he acknowledge him.

"What do you mean, Silly? I'll always know where your at. Isn't it obvious my love for you directed me here." Roxas said sweetly as pure sugar that would rot teeth in a seconds. He tighten his hold around Axel making sure he emphasized his LOVE for him. Axel in the other hand was getting a sick feeling in his stomach he didn't like where any of this was going. He needed to do something fast he needed to get away from the sick feeling that was over taking him. Thinking he made his last move 'invite him for ice cream' maybe talk to him a little and distract him. He can maybe trick him to walk him home and find out where Sora now lives. Perfect, Axel was a true genius but there was going to be a consequence and that would mean that Roxas is going to be around him even more; it might give him a spark of determination to literally be a part of Axels life just like Sora was and still is.

"Uh... Sure well do you want to go somewhere?" Axel asked feeling the thin arms around him loosen and leave entirely. The phrase left a disgusting taste in his mouth literally making him want to vomit.

"Really? Sure I bought strawberry Daifuku!" Roxas squealed in excitement. _'I knew he would come to see it my way. Now all I just need is for him to forget my idiot of a brother. Sora doesn't deserve him at all. I deserve him, it was meant to be like this!_ ' the sinister thought ran through Roxas as he wrapped his hand with Axels and marched towards the cafe he resided for two hours ago.

"This is going to be one long ass day." Axel whispered to himself as he let Roxas lead the way towards the small cafe in front of his work.

As they were entering the store the young lady waved at Roxas and motioned to the bag of sweets he left behind when he quickly ran toward Axel. As Roxas once again thanked her he lead the way towards the crystal table and set the sweets in front. He let Axel choose the one he wants before he got his and started to eat into the delicious treat. There was silence the whole time they ate even when Roxas made small talk that was because Axel would only answer with a grunt or nod. Once Roxas was done with his brainless chattering and their treat they headed off. It was a still early it was only the afternoon and Roxas didn't feel like going home not with his brother there. But Axel was intent to go home and find out where Sora lived at and there was nothing no one can do to stop him.

Sighing he scratched his head in complete annoyance; he wondered if he'll ever wake up from this nightmare. Looking around the small fountain rest stop in front of his work he noticed a overly familiar young man with chocolate colored spike for hair. Squinting more trying to get a better view of them he caught a glimpse of the taller mans face. _'Thats... Thats Leon! _' he halted his movements widening his eyes. _'So that person next to him is... Sora._' Axel thought his heart racing at the thought of seeing his little bunny again, since that accident. '_But what is he doing with Leon. He looks so calm and happy. Dammit I should have known Leon was waiting for an opportunity to steal Sora way. He must be fucking crazy if I'm going to let him take Sora away._' Axel thought bitterly his actions filled with jealousy as he stomped his way towards them leaving a confused Roxas to rush after him.

Leon and Sora made their way around the shopping district looking around and joking a little with some of the merchandise the markets had out for display. They seemed to have bought things they really didn't need like the cat ears and tail, a dog suit that resembles Amy from Okami, horror games much to Soras dislike. And finally the fish food and fish tank which was their actual mission but they seemed to have gotten distracted.

"So uh remind me again why we bought the cat ears and a tail?" Leon asked quite curious looking at Sora.

"They were on sale, plus I always wanted one some. The costume was to be nice to the girl since it was her first sale and the games, I didn't suggest the HORROR games. You bought those." Sora stated the information as they walked towards the small parking lot by a park. Wanting to put everything away it was getting heavy and he was tired of walking.

"Well the games were on sale and their classics. You should play them with me sometime." Leon added as he smiled. He was itching to get these games ever since they got renewed, plus he wanted to see just how scared Sora would get.

"Nu uh. You wont ever see me playing those kind of games ever!" Sora laughed. The young couple had seemed to have forgotten about the morning events and are now enjoying the moment they were having together. Leon chuckled to himself as he digged into his pockets to find his keys and pop open the trunk so they can dump everything into in and free their tired hands. As they finished their task of storing away their purchases; Leon was staring to get into the car until he heard Sora speak.

"Hey can we go over there?" Sora pointed out a tall mirror like building a couple of blocks away it had a beautiful fountain resting park right in front of it. The sun glimmered of the glass and onto other tall buildings surrounding it. Leon halted what he was doing and climbed out of his car to look at what had caught Soras attention; smiling he nodded closing the door behind him. As they walked away from his car he pressed the button to auto lock the doors.

As they made their way towards the small resting park they noticed that their were small businesses around that consisted of small bakery shops, jewelry stores, and some book stores. It seemed like a nice place to spend the rest of the afternoon with no worries. But they did not notice that a certain red head was making his way towards them rather angry and jealous. Leon turned to the loud stomping behind them wanting to see if it was a public commotion taking place but it seemed that it wasn't only to show that it was a man who made Soras life miserable these past few weeks. Axel made Leons inside boil up in hatred as he called Soras name out to get his attention; _'God forsake you Axel, why must you show up at this moment. When Sora is enjoying himself._' Leon sputtered as he turn his full attention towards him pushing Sora behind him to shield him from the danger that was about to undue.

"SORA!" Axel exclaimed as he stooped a couple of inches away from Leon trying to see Sora.

Sora on the other hand had frozen completely not wanting to accept that Axel was now in front of him and Leon. He wasn't ready to confront him just yet; he needed more time... more time to emotionally prepare himself to confront Axel.

"What do you want Axel?" Leon demanded looking at him angrily ready to beat him into the pavement but a streak of blond caught his eye. He averted his eyes to the side of Axel; Roxas was standing beside him with a sickening smirk marking his face. Leon became infuriated at the sight of Roxas taking pleasure on Soras misery, grinding his teeth he spoke "I suggest you take Roxas and yourself away from here."

"No, Not until I talk with Sora!" Axel shouted in irritation as he saw Sora wrap his arms around Leons waist.

"You have no business to talk with Sora. Especially if want to flaunt your lover right in front of Soras face!" Leon shouted bringing hell on Earth and he accomplishing to scare Roxas a bit.

"Let them be Axel. Cant you see that Sora doesn't love you anymore; he loves Leon. And Leon don't worry Axel never loved Sora. He-he I love him so he BELONGS to me and not to Sora. He just didn't know that so I had to make him see it even if it meant that I had to hurt Sora in the process." Roxas bragged grabbing onto Axel as he started to have a giggling fit. ' _Goodness. This can't be any more easier. I kill two birds with one stone! Now lets see how Sora reacts to this._' Roxas laughed bitterly.

Leon felt Sora tremble wanting to cry but he made himself stay calm and collected; he unwrapped his arms around Leon and walked aside stopping by Leons side. He took a deep breath as he grabbed Leons hand and squeezed it; looking up to see Axels face looking right at him with deep desperation wanting to know if it was true that Sora had stopped loving him. Sora prepared to break down in a heap of tears but a statement slip out of his mouth that he wasn't planning to reveal just yet.

"Yes its true. I love Leon and not you Axel, not anymore." his voice quivered bit as he saw Axels face fell in dejection.

* * *

Lulu: So Uh i hope you enjoyed the 8th chapter of 'To Move Forward Again'. And again Sorry for the large large wait! Hopefully this was satisfying and good! Love yall and please leave a coment!


End file.
